


What Could of Happened

by Salvationkitten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe, Book 3: A Court of Wings and Ruin, F/M, Lucien Vanserra-centric, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:18:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvationkitten/pseuds/Salvationkitten
Summary: So basically I have these thoughts in my head that I day dream about and there these scenarios or different out comes about Lucien and what could of happened.one of them is really dark. about Lucien getting raped and tortured, getting a brain injury. but it has a happy ending. It's also linked with the Throne of Glass series.basically it starts from the moment feyre left the spring court in the third book and made her way back to the night court.so she doesn't come across Lucien at all. Lucien then gets raped by Ianthe, then blamed for feyre disappearing,tortured by the king of hybern then sold to the mortal queens.





	1. Authors Note

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm very new to this all and would like all the feed back I can get, unless you're gonna comment how messed up I am for coming up with this. Then I don't want to know.
> 
> please comment if you'd like to contribute with ideas.

First of all I would like to say thank you for clicking on this and to leave a comment with your criticism. This is going to be short and only one scene of many because I want to see if anyone is going to read it. This only going to be thoughts at first just to see if anyone wants me to actually write it in detail

 

So Ill just dive right into it.

so my thought is that when feyre is leaving the Spring court after messing with it to get revenge, she doesn't run into Lucien in the woods tied to the tree with Ianthe over him. she makes her own way through the different courts and yes eventually Cassian and Azriel find her and bring her back to the night court. and the reunion still goes the same just without Lucien.

Meanwhile Lucien is tied to the tree with those faebane chains while Ianthe torments him and slowly undresses him. He'd be struggling and calling her names and cursing. but she does rape him and his body does react to the simulation, he hates it. She has never gone this far with him before but since the night of the great rite when the magic forced him to take Ianthe into the cave she had gotten more forceful thinking he liked her. After the deed is done and Ianthe has come down from the high she taunts him some more about how he liked it and that they would be doing this again. she unchains him and his so depleted and in shock that he just slides down the tree and stares ahead. Ianthe cleans up and heads back to the camp leaving him there. he stays there for a while just staring and thinking that can't of just happened. he eventually tucks himself back into his pants. slowing gets up and heads to the nearest stream to clean himself. When going back to the camp he doesn't tell anyone just goes straight to his tent and just sits and stares. he won't tell anyone because it would be embarrassing and Tamlin might not believe him since Ianthe is always so nice round him. so he just put its to the back of his mind and shoves it deep down. forgetting it happened. 

Ianthe is acting normal like nothing happened. So he doesn't do anything and he tries to act normal too. until the next morning when he wakes to Tamlin yelling and growling ripping open his tent and dragging him out.

 

 

 


	2. Lucien Against His Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about the scene where Ianthe rapes Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wrote this before posting anything and I know that people have seen the authors note I left but haven said anything so I thought maybe you'd like to read a chapter before you comment something.

Chapter one  
Lucien and Ianthe

Lucien is chained to the large oak tree with faebane chains. His back against the rough base with arms stretched around the tree with the chains connected at his wrists behind his head. Ianthe stands in front of him lightly running her thin, manicured fingers up and down his arms and torso. She’s gloating about the Great rite night in the cave where Lucien was forced to take her into the cave to complete the ritual.

 

“I always thought you would be good, but that night was something else.” Ianthe says while slowly buttoning his under shirt. And looking up at his face under her lashes with a small smile on her face. 

 

Lucien growls at her and tries to move out of her wandering hands but is held firm by the chains at his wrists. He considers maybe kicking her but doing that might just make things worse.

 

Ianthe has now unbuttoned his under shirt and is roaming her hands against the hard planes of his stomach and chest. He admits another aggressive growl, but she only laughs and says

 

“oh Lucien, such an animal. we’re going to have so much fun”  
Her hands make a b-line for his trouser laces, done with roaming his chest. 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare, let me the fuck go” Lucien says with a low growl lurching in the chains. His flushed with embarrassment and anger.

 

Ianthe just hums and continues to unlace his trousers, admiring his body as he thrashes and cusses her.

 

Lucien starts to panic a bit. She’s not really going to do this is she? He thrashes and tries to make it harder for her to unlace his trousers while cursing her to hell. But in doing that her hand is brushing against his cock. He tries to squirm away from her touch, but she keeps going.

 

“mmmmm lets get these little things out of the way huh and get straight to it” she says with a smirk on her face. Finished unlacing his trousers she pulls his under shorts down in a rush to reveal him and places the elastic just under his balls. 

 

Lucien rips out a loud growl and shivers when the spring air touches his now exposed cock. His panicking even more now and thrashing trying to break the chains, but he knows its futile. 

Ianthe lets out a quiet gasp” my my, even better then I remembered” she says admiring his soft uncut, reasonable length cock with a light patch of tame ginger curls, and slightly fuzzy balls. His manhood is only slightly darker than the rest of his body. Ianthe goes to reach down to stroke his cock, but Lucien lashes out with his legs and tries to kick her.

 

Ianthe jumps back out of the way of his leg and tuts him for trying to kick her.  
“now now Lucien there will be none of that or this won’t go so nice for you” Ianthe says with a threat in her voice.

 

Lucien freezes when he hears her tone of voice, she is not lying she will make this worse for him.  
“if you let me go now, I won’t tell anyone, and we can forget about this” Lucien askes

 

“well that would ruin my fun now wouldn’t it” Ianthe says with a smirk as she reaches for his cock again and Lucien resumes his thrashing and cursing. Ianthe starts to stroke Lucien’s cock from tip to base in slow, firm strokes.

 

Lucien has stopped moving and is staring at Ianthe stroking his cock in disbelief, this can’t be happening! To Lucien’s absolute horror his cock starts to harden. Her stokes speed up and pre-cum starts to pool at the head. 

 

“Ianthe please stop this, this is madness. STOP” Lucien yells at her but she pays his words not attention. Instead she starts lifting her robe up and with one hand still stroking Lucien she licks the other and starts to stroke herself. Little moans leaving her lips.

 

She’s not wearing any underthing’s, if fact all she has on is her robe and that becomes evident when she pulls the whole things off and is left naked in front of Lucien.

 

Lucien goes to kick her again, but she quickly puts a knife from her discarded robe and brings it to his cock.  
“try and kick me again and not only will I cut this off, but I’ll keep it and enchanted it so that when I use it for my pleasure you will feel everything.” Ianthe growls.

 

Lucien gulps loudly and keeps his legs still. This will be more tolerable than the alternative. After that Lucien doesn’t thrash or say a word, instead tries to zone out to forget about what’s coming. But the next moment he is thrown back into the moment when his cock is pushing against something warm and wet.

 

Ianthe has turned around and is backing on to Lucien’s cock. Bracing her arms on her knees as she engulfs him in her tight heat. Ianthe lets out a stream of gasps and moans and praises of Lucien’s cock as she finds a steady but fast rhythm.

 

Lucien can’t believe this is happening and that his body is reacting to this. Each drag of her heated walls against the head of his cock is bring him closer to the edge and he hates it. He just wants the ground to swallow him whole and never spit him back out. 

 

Lucien can tell she’s close, as she lifts a hand to swipe furiously at her clit while her bouncing on his cock gets erratic. And the he feels it, the pulsing around his cock, the new flow of liquid gushing out of her and past his cock. She lets out a long drawn out moan. Her legs are shaking but she is still bouncing back on him. And the pressure is building rapidly low in his gut. She is going to keep going until he climaxes inside her.

 

“come on Lucien spill inside of me” Ianthe increases her speed and even with all his might he can’t hold back, and he climaxes inside of her with a barely contained groan.

 

She slowly decreases her speed and pulls off looking very pleased with herself. His cum is dripping out of her at a slow pace. Her thighs are wet with clear liquid. She turns to Lucien and says  
“that was fun, you’re such a good male. We will defiantly be doing this again.”

 

Lucien is sagging against the tree staring at nothing in disbelief. His face, neck and chest are flushed. His wrists are red from all the pull and thrashing. His throat sore from the growling and cursing. 

 

Ianthe now with her robe back on and fixing her hair looks to Lucien and says  
“come now Lucien it was wonderful no need to sulk, you may as well get use to this because it will be happening a lot more.” She goes to him and unchains his hands, he sags to the ground, hands on his knees. She kisses him on the cheek and walks back to camp with the chains in hand.

 

Lucien sits there for what feels like forever but was only a couple of minutes staring at he ground thinking what just happened? Did Ianthe just rape me? Then he seems to process what her last word to him were. It will be happening a lot more. Then he starts to panic. His breathing turns shallow and he starts gasping for breath. His vision is going blurry. Through he blurred vision he sees the knife Ianthe left behind and grabs it. He lightly runs the blade across his left forearm and watches the blood rise from the thin cut his just made.

 

While watching the blood rise to the broken skin his breathing returns to normal and his vison as well. He sighs and drops the knife and leans back against the tree. He hasn’t done that in a while. 

 

He looks down and blushing furiously and tucks himself back into his trousers and laces them up. He wipes the blood from his arm and buttons up his shirt. He sits there for a couple more minutes thinking about what his going to do. 

 

He can’t tell anyone, they won’t believe him. Feyre might but she couldn’t do anything about it. He can’t tell Tamlin he won’t believe him and will get angry at his accusations.  
He can’t do anything to stop this. She has more power and status then him. He can’t stop her.

 

He gets up and walks slowly back to the camp feeling numb. once back at camp he goes straight to his tent avoiding all stares. He goes in and just sits there and works on shoving the memory away. Forgetting the last hour or two didn’t happen. 

 

Lucien then lays down on his side staring and thinking nothing. He didn’t hear Tamlin yelling hours later until it was too late and tamlin had come crashing into Lucien’s tent and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out.


	3. Unheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So instead of Feyre going into the woods after Lucien and Ianthe she leaves earlier and therefore doesn't come across Lucien and Ianthe. 
> 
> This is the scene where Tamlin finds out that Feyre is gone and he blames Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thats for the kudos, I am also posting these on tumblr wiht the same name.

Chapter two  
Lucien and Tamlin

Lucien is ripped from his tent and roughly thrown to his feet just outside. Standing unsteadily as Tamlin has a quick glance inside the tent. Lucien looking at Tamlin in annoyance flinches when Tamlin turns as quick as a fae can to him and growls out

 

“WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS FEYRE?” upon Lucien confused face Tamlin yells again.

 

“WHERE IS FEYRE? YOU WERE THE LAST ONE WITH HER”

 

Lucien has no idea where Feyre is or why Tamlin is so angry about her not being in camp. The past hours quickly forgotten and replace with anger towards Tamlin for yelling at him for no reason.

 

“why the hell would I know where she is? I don’t follow her round all day.” Lucien says with anger in his voice.

 

Tamlin gets really close only a few inches from Lucien’s face and angerly says in a dangerous tone.  
“If I find out that you knew her plans and you helped her, there will be no mercy for you.” 

 

Lucien goes still, no mercy? What the hell does that mean? Plans? Help her? What has Feyre gotten him into now.

 

“look Tam I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t know what’s got you so angry but there is no need to take it out on me I have done nothing wrong.” Lucien says attempting a calm tone, but his voice still shows the anger.

 

“Feyre is gone, back to the night court. Abandoning us. She has taken her things and has taken off through the woods.

 

You have been so cosy with Feyre of late. Always by her side. Never far from her. You were helping her plan this weren’t you? You two were planning the down fall of spring and making me look like the villain. You going to jump to another court now? Go to the next best thing? You’re such a coward always have to be under the protection of the strongest person of power, don’t you?” Tamlin scoffs at Lucien’s hurt face.

 

“everyone here says they saw you go into the woods hours ago just after feyre, were you planning on leaving with her? “

“No Tam I didn’t even know she was planning on leaving, I would have told you and tried to stop her. I will never abandon you.” Lucien says with sorrow in his voice. He Can’t believe Tamlin would think he would abandon him for Rhys.  
“if you didn’t help her leave then what were you doing in the woods for that long?” Tamlin says with a threatening voice.

 

“I……um…… Tam” Lucien is at a loss for words he can’t tell him about Ianthe and what she did to him. He can’t think of a good excuse as to why he was in the woods for 2 hours, there are too many emotions in his head to think straight.

 

Tamlin steps back from him and has a look of utter betrayal on his face.

 

“You did, then didn’t you? You helped her plan this and then helped her make her way back to that bastard. I Can’t believe you I thought you wear my friend. I thought you were loyal” Tamlin says with a shake of his head.

 

“I am loyal, I have always been loyal to you. I didn’t help her I swear. Tam you got to believe me” Lucien says with a plead in his voice. Everything’s is just going to shit. He can see it in Tamlin's eyes he doesn’t believe him one bit. 

 

Lucien takes a shaky step back but quickly turns when he feels someone awfully close to his back. Dagdan is right behind him with a smirk on his face, dark eyes staring him down. Lucien looks around and Dagdan sister is to the left of him and Tamlin the front. His boxed in. Jurian is sitting nearby on a large rock just observing with a small smile on his face. Lucien turns when Tamlin starts speaking.

 

“Lucien you have betrayed me and this court. You are stripped as your rank as emissary and will remain in spring in a prison of my making. You will remain in the prison until this ‘thing’ with the night court is sorted.” Tamlin say with his shoulder high and a hard expression on his face.

 

Lucien’s face drains of colour.  
“no Tam you can’t do this, Tam I have done nothing wrong, please Tam I didn’t help Feyre at all. You can’t seriously be taking their word over mine?”

 

Dagdan clamps his hands around Lucien’s upper arms and claps them together against his body so he can’t move his arms. Lucien panics and lashes out trying to get free, his physical strength no match for Dagdan's, so Lucien uses the next best things he flicks his flame to life and aims backwards towards Dagdan. 

 

Dagdan releases Lucien to jump away from the flame but a bit to late the flame singes his stomach and side. He lets out a growl. Hand going to his new wound. Lucien continues the flaming warding Dagdan and his sister back. 

 

“LUCIEN STOP THIS.” Tamlin yells leaping out of the way of a rouge flame. 

 

Turning to Tamlin Lucien’s flame dies down a little when Tamlin yells at him, not wanting to hurt Tamlin. What a mistake that was. Dagdan lunges at Lucien and knocks him to the ground Lucien hitting his head against the ground upon impact. Dagdan pins Lucien to the ground with a grin on his face. Lucien struggles, growls and curses Dagdan. 

“Lucien come quietly, or this will get ugly” Tamlin says with a depleted look on his face.

 

Lucien doesn’t listen and sparks his flame back to life going to strike Dagdan again.

 

“oh no you don’t Fox boy” Brannagh says looking deeply into his eyes.

 

That’s when Lucien’s world goes black.


	4. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien gets sold to the King of Hybern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will most likely get updated on Fridays.
> 
> I aim for the chapters to be between 800- 1500 words so it doesn't go on forever and you don't lose interest.

Chapter Three  
Lucien and the King of Hybern

Lucien woke groggy with blurred vision. He was over the shoulder of a broad-shouldered man with cuffs on his hands. The same cuffs Ianthe used to chain him against the tree. Upon seeing the chains his eyes open wide and he starts to panic, he starts thrashing and trying to get his feet underneath him, but the arm holding him around the middle isn’t budging.

 

“let me go, let me go “Lucien starts to yell panic in his voice. He thrashes his chained hands against the back of his assailant.

 

Lucien gets thrown to the ground and lands on his back hitting his head slightly on the ground. His got bruises forming around his wrists and now a scarped knee and sore head. While still on the ground he looks up at who was carrying him. 

 

“Nice to see you awake, we were getting worried that we weren’t going to get to have some fun.” Said Dagdan with a big grin on his face. 

 

Lucien scowls up at him and goes to get to his feet. But Dagdan won’t let him, he pushes Lucien down when he tries. Lucien growls up at Dagdan and tries to get to his feet faster. But once again he gets pushed down. Dagdan has a huge smile on his face. 

 

“what the fuck do you want” Lucien yells at Dagdan. His still on the ground getting ready to leap up and pounce on Dagdan. 

 

“leave him alone.” Tamlin says to his right, his got A scowl on his face too. But his not looking at Lucien not even Dagdad his looking straight ahead. Lucien turns his head to see what his looking at. 

 

In the time that Lucien was out they have travelled back to the spring manor and are now right in front of the king of Hybern standing on the steps that lead up to the manor’s front doors. 

 

Lucien swallows hard. 

 

“Now this is new, your emissary on the ground, bound and a bit worse for wear. I gather what I heard was true then?” the King of Hybern calls down to them as he walks down the steps to where they are all surrounding Lucien on the ground.

 

Tamlin looks him straight in the eye and says with a deep frown on his face  
“unfortunately, what you have heard is indeed true. My closest and most trusted friend has betrayed me and this court.”  
Lucien looks to Tamlin with sadness in his eyes. His only Friend now hates him. Wants nothing to do with him. Wants to lock him up for a crime he didn’t do. 

 

Brannagh and Dagdan walk up to take their places on either side of there king. They both have great big grins on there faces. 

 

“he put up a fight, showed us all his little tricks. His quite fast but isn’t so good at hand to hand combat.” Dagdan says with a grin to Lucien. Lucien growls at him.

 

“we let him have a bit of a tumble with Dagdan before I put him out. And then Ianthe had the great Idea to put him in chains, just to make her feel safe we could handle him no problem.” Brannagh says also with a grin and a look to Lucien.

 

Lucien looks to Brannagh and gives her a look of pure venom. But he holds back from mouthing at them. The mention of Ianthe reminds him of what happened in the woods earlier. 

 

“I am going to make a prison for Lucien here so he can spend the rest of his time there until I can get him to somewhere more secure.” Tamlin says going to grab Lucien.

 

“I have a better suggestion, why don’t you let me take him off your hands, focus more on getting your wife or mate or whatever back.” Says the King of Hybern. Looking at Tamlin where he had stopped going towards Lucien. 

 

No, no no no no no no no no, this cannot be happening. He won’t do that surely Tamlin won’t sell him to this monster. Tamlin has more heart than that. Lucien looks to Tamlin with shock and pleading in his face. And whispers   
“please Tam” looking at Tamlin faces he can see Tamlin contemplating it. And he goes white with dread. “No please Tam, please you cannot let me be his prisoner.” Lucien’s body is working on its own accord and starts shuffling over to Tamlin, trying to get up when,

“You can have him” Tamlin says with a cool disgusted look at Lucien. Then stalks off up the steps into the manor.

Lucien then starts to really panic and starts yelling out to Tamlin as Both Dagdan and Brannagh make their way over to him. 

 

“ Tam , Tamlin please.” 

 

They grab him by the arms while he is thrashing and still yelling out to Tamlin to save him. 

 

“oh, were going to have so much fun” Brannagh says while she and her brother drag a thrashing and now swearing Lucien to where they have started to set up camp just down the valley of the manor.


	5. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Lucien being taken to his new prison in the king of Hyberns camp.

Chapter Four  
Lucien and The Twins 

 

Brannagh and Dagdan dragged a thrashing Lucien into a small tent and tied him to the post in the middle with faebane chains. 

 

“What the fuck you going to do with me now?” Lucien spat as the twins stepped back to look at Lucien tied up, they both had smirks on their faces. 

 

“well treason is a big crime, so I think an equal punishment is called for, don’t you think sister?” Dagdan said looking to his sister with a smile on his face.

 

“oh yes, certainty brother. Shall we get started then?” Branagh said with a smirk that promised trouble and pain.

 

Lucien gulps hard and tries to get the chains off with more vigour. Lucien has had enough torture and pain to last a life time. Lucien has grown up getting hit, pushed down and tormented. He doesn’t want any more scars. 

 

Brannagh and Dagdan smirk even more when they see him thrashing more as they advance on him.

 

Just as Dagdan gets close enough to touch Lucien the flap of the tent opens and the king of Hybern steps in. The twins stop in their place and turn the face there king.

 

“now I know you two are very eager to welcome or new prisoner, but I have another job for you right now you can come back to this later.” The king of Hybern says and turns to leave after looking both the twins in the eye conveying his point. 

 

Brannagh and Dagdan don’t look pleased with being pulled away from their favourite activity. But they go but not without a threat to Lucien that they will be back to continue the fun.

 

Lucien slumps against the post in the middle of the ten that he is tied to. He sighs a breath of relive at narrowly missing a beating. His head is still throbbing and sore, and now that the adrenaline is wearing off, he really feels how sore he is. His knees sting where the skin has been scraped off, he can feel bruises forming on both his upper arms and wrists. 

 

Lucien is left alone for quite a while before the tent flap lifts to let in a small person. 

 

Ianthe has let herself into his temporary prison. She sneaks up to Lucien like she’s not allowed to be here. Lucien tries to sink back into the post to avoid her touch, but he doesn’t have much room to get away. 

 

Ianthe runs her lithe hand down his face softly. Her nails slightly scraping his cheek. he jerks from her touch. 

 

“don’t you fucking touch me, you bitch” Lucien spits at her with a low voice. 

 

Ianthe lets out a disappointed sigh and lets her hand drop. 

 

“you know I thought we were past this, oh well looks like we just need to spend a lot more time together.” Ianthe says with a small smirk at him. And sways her hips as she walks from him to the exit, with one last smirk his way she leaves.

 

Lucien has paled. Surely, they won’t let Ianthe do that, would they? Lucien slides down to sit on the ground at the realisation that yes, yes, they would. They would let her rape him all day every day for as long as she wanted. 

 

Lucien can’t believe this day has gone to absolute shit in only a matter of hours. His whole life has just fallen apart in hours. He can’t see himself getting out of this alive. He has no one now. No one to save him, care about him. The only touch from now on is just going to be pain. 

 

Lucien falls into a absent depression and silent tears fall down his face. He stays like this for some time. 

 

The Flaps of the tent open and Brannagh and Dagdan walk in their usual smirks on there faces. Lucien lifts him head with dried tears down his face and upon seeing it who it is he panics, and quickly stands up and tries to get away, afraid of their touch. 

 

They laugh at his squirming.

 

“come now Lucien where’s that fight you had before? It’s more fun when they fight.” Dagdan says with a crack of his knuckles. His sister just laughs and moves to circle Lucien. 

 

Dagdan is now right in front of Lucien blocking the light that was coming from the slightly open flap, creating a halo around Dagdan. Lucien steadies himself and looks into Dagdan face with squared shoulders and spits in his face and says 

 

“is that what you wanted?”

 

Dagdan wipes the spit from his face and huffs a little laugh,  
“that’s exactly what I wanted” he says. 

 

Then he gives Lucien a low blow to his stomach. Lucien jerks with the momentum of the punch and lets out a gasp as the air leaves his lunges.

 

Brannagh laughs and her and Dagdan circle and swap places. She then delivers a hard punch to his left side of his jaw snapping his head to the right. 

 

Lucien spits out some blood on the ground and then looks right to Branagh’s face and says  
“is that all you got?” 

 

Brannagh just smiles brighter and delivers a serious of hits to each side of his torso. Lucien not having enough time to react to each hit can’t get a breath in. 

 

She pulls back and lets Dagdan move into her place and he then start his assaults on Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudus or comment. This will be updated on Fridays.


	6. Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien spends his first night in the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I can't quite remember if Ianthe can heal people or not, but comment if you remember.

Chapter Five

They took turns abusing his body, punch after punch, each hit worse than the next. Lucien doesn’t know how long it went on for. 

 

they unchain his limp, bruised body from the post and lay him on the cold ground, face first, rechaining his hands behind his back and attaching a new one to his left ankle to anchor him to the post in the middle of the tent. They leave him there half conscious and leave throw the tent flap without a word.

 

Lucien captures a glimpse of the sky outside and see that it was turned to nightfall. He has been here a while then.

 

Lucien lays with his face turned away from the tent opening and lets out a shuddering breath, God it hurts to breathe. His lungs are bruised inside and out, most of his body is covered in bruises it hurts to even think. So, he doesn’t. he lays there motionless apart from his shallow breaths and tries to sleep. 

 

He is not left alone for long. Not long after the twins leave Ianthe is walking into his dark, cold tent and kneeling beside his head. 

 

“oh, my poor Lucien” she whispers, lightly running the back of her hand down his very swollen and bruised face. 

 

Lucien cracks his metal eye open, as his other one is swollen shut, as he feels a hand on his face. He jerks his head back and tries to roll over when he sees her face. This causes his head to spin and a terrible pain to shoot to his forehead.

 

“shhhh shhh its ok I’m here to help you heal. “Ianthe says sweetly, she then ruffles through a satchel bag she had brought in that Lucien had not noticed. 

 

She pulls out a tub of salve and Lucien can’t move to try and fight her as she smears the herb smelling gel across his face. Lucien closes his eye and lets out a sigh at the cool gel touching his heated face. It feels nice and. It soothes his aches on his face. 

 

When she has finished, she rubs her hands off on a towel that was in her bag. Ianthe then gets comfortable on the ground sitting legs crossed and staring at Lucien. Feeling her gaze Lucien opens his eye. She looks at him with a smile before she says.

 

“I never wanted this to happen you know? it wasn’t my planning. Just a happy coincidence that you ended up here in the camp, where I can visit you whenever I want.”

 

Lucien crooks out “that’s bullshit, you planned this with the twins” 

 

“now why would I do that? I don’t like those people anymore then you do”

 

“because you will do anything to be on the good side of powerful people.”

 

Ianthe lets out a huff and whispers

 

“well true or not, we are got to be seeing a lot more of each other, so you be best to be on my good side or Those powerful people won’t be so gentle with you next time.”

 

Ianthe then gets up and walks to the tent opening. Lucien rolls over to watch her leave. 

 

“get some sleep Lucien, you’ll need it.” Then she leaves the tent.

Lucien rolls back over to face the darkness again. And he hides Ianthe’s words and does try to get some sleep. 

 

His sleep is full of nightmares of the past. Jessiminda getting killed, getting beaten and hunted by his brothers, getting his eye gouged out. The pain of a whip bearing down on his back. Some of his worst and most painful memories on repeat making his sleep fitful.

 

Lucien wakes to being roughly tugged up from the ground and forced to stand. The hand on the back of his bloody shirt tugs him through the tent flap and into daylight.

 

He no longer has the chain around his ankle and panics a bit when he can’t remember anyone taking it off. Scared he was touched unwanted again. Lucien tries to calm himself by looking at his surroundings.

 

There are tents everywhere, men in all different assortments of armour and undress. They look his way when he passes them. There are little fires in circles around a cluster of tents. The ground has been trampled down from thousands of feet walking over it each day. 

 

Lucien trips but the man handling him catches him with little effort. He grumbles and picks up his pace. They walk up a slight hill and when coming over the crescent there is a massive tent set up on the peak of the hill. It has a clearing of about 10 meters around it. The ground here is still lush and green. Hardly trampled. 

 

Lucien is being tugged towards the opening of the tent then within seconds tugged through it. With no time to process anything Lucien is thrusted to the ground on his knees. This tent has slightly padded flooring, nice soft carpet. Lucien looks up and takes in the tent his been thrown in. there is a table in the middle of the room with a set of nice wooden chairs, there is a throne like seat on the far-left wall on a platform raised from the ground. 

 

It hits Lucien when he sees the throne whose tent, he is in. he straightens his back and looks for the King of Hybern. The man that was tugging him puts a heavy hand on his shoulder to keep him down as the King of Hybern walk into the room and stands not too far from Lucien.

 

“Hello Lucien” Says the King of Hybern.


	7. Pain Like No Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien meets the King of Hybern face to face and things don't go so good for Lucien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for not posting last week, it was a long weekend for me so I went camping. but I will post two chapters this week to make up for it.

CHAPTER SIX  
Lucien and the King of Hybern.

Lucien raises his eyes to look at the King of Hybern. His dark hair framing his plain face, dark eyes piercing into Lucien’s. Lucien glares at the King.

“As you know you are here as a punishment for disloyalty to the Spring Court and its High Lord. You are here for as long as I deem fit.” The King of Hybern says not looking particularly interested in the conversation. 

Lucien growls and tries to stand up, outraged at the statement that he betrayed the Spring Court, but gets held down by the hand on his shoulder and receives a slap across his face by the guard that had walked in with the King of Hybern. 

“do not disrespect the King!” the guard says angrily to Lucien after hitting him.

Lucien flexes his jaw and faces the king of Hybern again and spits on the ground in front of him then looks him right in the eye in defiance.

The King of Hybern looks down at where Lucien has just spat on the ground then back up to Lucien’s face. 

“do you have a death wish boy? Disobedience will get you nowhere.” He says then hauls Lucien to his feet by the collar of his torn and bloody undershirt. 

Lucien grunts in pain from the force in which he is hauled up. The King of Hybern is roughly pulling a stumbling Lucien to the tent opening, then dumping him on the ground about 2 meters from the tent opening. 

Lucien lands on his hands chained behind his back making the chains cut into him.

The man that lead him to the tent is back again keeping Lucien on the ground with a heavy, muddy boot on his chest. 

The King of Hybern calls to get people's attention. People gather around the hill looking up at the King of Hybern. 

“we have a new prisoner today” the king of Hybern yells out to the crowd still gathering. “and he is an unruly one. In need of some stern discipline.”

The King of Hybern then pulls out an old looking book from his pocket and skims through it quickly finding a page, reading it to himself then pocketing the book and addressing the crowd again.

“Our new Prisoner has show disloyalty and disrespect, he will now suffer the consequences of that.”

The king of Hybern then raises an open hand slightly in the direction of Lucien and mutters a few words. Then Lucien’s world goes up in pain.

Lucien starts screaming and thrashing on the ground, Tears start running down his face.

It’s like no pain he ever felt before, it's like his burning from the inside out, it’s like a million people stabbing him at once, it’s like being whipped with flaming whips. The pain never dulls, there is no decrease in pain it only gets worse and worse.

Lucien’s voice starts to break from all the screaming, his still thrashing trying to get away from the pain but he still has a big heavy foot on his chest holding him down.  
The King of Hybern closes his fist and the pain stops. Lucien is gasping for breath, chest heaving desperate for oxygen. Body shuddering as he gets the desperately needed oxygen.

“let this be a warning for you all,” The King of Hybern says looking out at the crowd chin held high. He then turns and walks straight back into his tent without another word.

The crowd parts with chatter. Going back to what they were doing before with the thought of punishment on their minds if they step out of line. 

Lucien is lifted up by the man that was holding him down, still shaking and incredibly sore. The man drags Lucien down the hill and through the crowds of men to a tent not that far from the one he was in before. 

This tent is much the same but has a ground sheet and a guard outside. It also has a blanket on the ground with a bucket of water and a small bowl next to it. 

Lucien is roughly shoved inside and pushed onto the blanket. Where he is then chained to the tent with a chain that goes around one ankle. This chain is longer than the one he had in the previous tent.   
His hands are then unchained from behind his back and taken off. 

Lucien brings his hands in front of him rubbing the red marks.

The man then leaves with the hand chains, leaving Lucien alone in a dark tent with only a sliver of light coming through where the tent flap is not closed all the way. 

Lucien takes a shuddering breath that hurts like hell and lifts himself off the blanket to wrap it around himself.sitting with his legs crossed he takes the small bowl and fills it with the water from the bucket and lifts it to his mouth with shaking fingers. 

Lucien slowing drinks the water, soothing his raw throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now I can't really remember what the King of Hybern is like so I just kind of made up his personality. 
> 
> feedback always appreciated.


	8. These Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien is back in a tent left to recover from the horror of the day.

Chapter Seven 

Lucien sits there for a while just slowing sipping water from the bowl. His sore throat slowly getting better. His body is still having aftershocks from the spell the King of Hybern cast upon him. 

After finishing his third bowl of water he sets it down then cups his hands together under the water in the bucket and leans over and splashes his face with water. 

It stings some open cuts but otherwise feels nice on his face. Face dripping with water Lucien lets out a shuddering hiccup wanting to cry but having none left to do so.

Lucien dry cries for some time just letting out shuddering heaves. His quiet when he cries, after growing up in the Autumn Court and having 6 brothers he has learned that crying is a weakness, and is not to be done in front of anyone or heard by anyone. 

Lucien has a pounding headache from the screaming and crying so he lies down and gets some sleep. But sleep is hard to come by as he is in terrible pain, his clothes are wet with blood and mud. His boots are still on making his feet sore from being laced inside of them for two days straight. 

He unlaces his boots as best he can with the cuff still on, he gets one off and it’s a relief, but to get the other boot off he will have to get someone to unchain the cuff from his ankle.

Lucien shuffles to the tent flap as far as the chain will allow him to go. 

“hey” he calls out weakly. No response. “hey” he says louder. That gets a response. 

The guard outside sticks his head in and doesn’t say anything just stares at Lucien.

“could you take this off for a minute,” Lucien says quietly. 

The guard just goes back to standing guard outside the tent ignoring Lucien.

Lucien huffs and yells louder to get his attention. The guard sticks his head back in with annoyance written on his face which gives Lucien some satisfaction. 

“look could you just unchain me for a second so I can take my boot off? Please?” Lucien says pointing to this boot that he has partly unlaced. 

The guard does a quick scan of Lucien and the tent then steps inside with the keys to unlock the chain.

Lucien mutters a thank you to the guard as he kneels down to unchain Lucien’s ankle. The guard’s eyes never stray far from Lucien’s. Constantly watching him as he unlaces the rest of his boot and slips it off with a sigh. Not that Lucien would try and escape he would be vastly outnumbered and would have little to no strength to winnow out of the camp.

The guard is quick to slam the cuff back on his ankle and lock it. He quickly gets up and goes back to his post just outside the tent standing guard. 

Lucien watches him go then rubs his aching feet feeling relief from there tight confinements. Lucien lays down with the blanket still around him and curls into a ball and tries to get in a quick nap before the next punishment takes his strength again.  
Lucien still finds it hard to fall asleep, his body is to achy to let him sleep. And now his stomach is rumbling. He hasn’t eaten since yesterday morning. 

Just as Lucien was going to call out to the guard if he could get something to eat, that said guard pokes his head in and says with an emotionless voice,  
“you have a visitor” 

Then to Lucien’s horror, Ianthe walks in holding a plate of food. 

Lucien’s eyes follow her every move as she walks in and sits crossed legged down across from Lucien. She has left the tent flap open a bit more letting in more light. 

“Hello Lucien, I saw what the king did to you today,” she says with sad eyes. 

“I brought you some food, it’s not the best, but better then what the king usually feeds his prisoners” she then shows Lucien the plate she has brought in. 

It has 5 slices of what looks like lamb that’s very dry, it has one large baked potato and a slice of bread that actually looks fresh. It makes his mouth water. 

Lucien goes to take a slice of meat, but Ianthe slaps his hand away.   
Lucien’s head snaps up to look at her. But she has a sweet, innocent smile on her face. 

“I told you that we would be seeing a lot more of each other” 

“so, you’re not going to let me eat?”

“Oh, course I am but I was going to feed it to you”

Lucien’s jaw drops open and he just stares at Ianthe. His anger rising slightly.  
“no, you are not going to feed me, I’m not that incompetent.” 

“I’m not saying your incompetent, I’m saying that if you want food, you’re going to let me feed it to you”

Lucien huffs out a laugh and shakes his head.  
“this was all part of your plan, wasn’t it? Get me vulnerable and then nurse me to health so what? I’ll be in your debt?”

“of course, this wasn’t my plan, but it’s not exactly bad for me. I get to see you every day now. Now, do you want to eat today?”

Lucien looks at the plate of food hearing his stomach grumble again then back up to Ianthe.


	9. Overheard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien gets fed by Ianthe then overhears some guards talking.

Chapter Eight

Lucien looks back to the food and makes his decision.   
He looks to Ianthe and nods his head slightly, admitting defeat. 

“wise choice” Ianthe mummers with a smile on her face. 

She picks up a piece of dry meat and breaks a long strip off lifting it to Lucien’s mouth. Lucien leans forward slightly to take the piece of meat between his teeth. 

Ianthe doesn’t let Lucien take the whole strip to eat instead she makes him bit a chunk off. Lucien tries to rip the piece out of her hand with a growl but only results with tearing a chunk off.

Ianthe stares at Lucien with an eyebrow raised. Lucien chews the dry meat staring daggers at Ianthe. 

Ianthe lifts the meat back up to Lucien, he leans forward to take the meat teeth closing around the lamb-like meat. Ianthe lets him take the whole piece this time. 

Ianthe hand feeds Lucien the rest of the meat and the bread in tiny pieces drawing it out for as long as possible. 

Ianthe then picks up the baked potato. Lucien raises a hand to take the potato from her as its too soft to break into pieces to feed him.  
But Ianthe digs her nails into it and breaks it up into mushy lumps.

She then picks a lump of potato up between her thumb and forefinger and raises it to Lucien’s lips.

“are you serious? You could have just given it to me whole!” Lucien says with a disgusted look on his face. Ianthe just shrugs and moves her hand closer to Lucien’s lips. 

Lucien debates if it’s worth it to have Ianthe’s fingers so close to his mouth, having her fingers touching his lips. Lucien shudders at the thought and goes to refuse but his stomach rumbles. He needs food if he is going to survive this.

Lucien grimaces leans forward and opens his mouth. Ianthe smiles and places the potato at his lip’s, fingers brushing against his lips as she places the potato on his tongue. 

As soon as she lets go of the potato Lucien leans back and swallows it. Grimacing as his lips tingle at the soft touch still lingering from Ianthe’s fingertips. 

In 5 horrible touches to his lips from Ianthe, he has finished the potato. 

Ianthe licks her fingertips where they touched Lucien’s lips. Smirk on her face.

“well, that was interesting. But as much as I’d love to stay here with you, I have to get going important business with the King.”

Ianthe leans over and pecks Lucien on the lips, Lucien being too sore and fuzzy to react in time. She then gets up and exits the tent with the plate. 

Lucien scrunches up his face at the wetness he can feel on his lips. He then picks up the tiny bowl and gets some water to drink and wash his lips from any lingering Ianthe.

Lucien dries his mouth on the back of his hand.   
Lucien doesn’t feel tired anymore to alert after Ianthe’s visit. So, Lucien gets as close to the tent flap as the chains around his ankle will let him and listens to the outside.

There is a lot of chatter he can’t decipher just background noise. But he can hear things close to the tent like when someone comes to talk to the guard posted outside his tent. 

“is he still alive?” the new man says with a gruff voice. 

“he's alive. Bruised and humiliated but breathing.”

“how’s he after what the king did?”

“he wouldn’t stop shaking for hours but his fine now, well his eating and talking. Why do you ask? Worried?”

“I don’t exactly have the best track record with him. I was in prison until now. I’m not keen to get what he got. The prison was bad enough.”

“I don’t think anyone wants what he got, though I don’t think anyone Is dumb enough to disrespect the king when they are defenseless.” 

“no, I don’t imagine anyone in here is” 

The talk goes quiet for a few seconds and Lucien mind wanders to what kind of prison he has avoided going to. He thinks he has been treated horribly here but Ianthe says otherwise. This man was a prisoner caught by the king himself he must be a hell of a fighter to be let out of prison and have a weapon put in his hand.

It makes Lucien feel uneasy. 

“anyway, I’m here to relieve you of your post and take over. “  
“Oh right, okay. you know the rules then?”

“yeah no talking unless necessary, don’t unlock his chains, don’t know one goes in unless they're on the list and don’t give him anything unless given permission. Trust me I know the rules there are harsher ones at Hybern. “

“He will have a guard to collect him tomorrow morning” 

His original guard walks away, and Lucien is left with a prisoner now guard to look over him.


	10. Thoughts of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien gets a nice guard than a not so nice guard and a new location.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a really long chapter that was originally extra long but I cut it up and the second half I put in chapter 10. 
> 
> also, please don't be discouraged by the big paragraphs I will try not to get them more than 5 lines.

Chapter Nine 

Lucien sleeps uneasily that night, mind caught on thoughts of the prison on Hybern and his new guard outside his tent.

Lucien doesn’t like the things his mind wanders to. He thinks of the worst possible things he can imagine. Whippings, being burnt inside and out, that terrible spell the king cast on him and rape, he can’t get that out of his head. Ianthe has raped him, has violated his body. Taken his sexual confidence. 

While Lucien is spacing out thinking of the worse his new guard pokes his head in and says something that Lucien doesn’t hear. 

Lucien sits up, snapped out of his bad thoughts, and looks at the guard and asked what he said. 

“I said would you like something to eat or not?”   
Lucien gives him a puzzled look, confused why he is asking.  
Upon reading his confused expression the guard says.

“I ask because you might not want to eat for what is planned for you today.”

Dread settles deep in his stomach. His still bruised and incredibly sore from his last beating. Plus, the shaking and twitches from the spell the king cast. 

Should be risk throwing up later? 

The guard is waiting for his response, surprisingly patient.   
Lucien gives a slight nod of the head at the guard. Willing to risk the dry throat later for some strength now.

The guard comes in with a small bowl with cooked oats and a spoon. He gives it to Lucien’s outstretched hands.

The first thing Lucien notices is that it’s actually still warm like it has not long been made. Lucien takes a cautious mouth full. It has sugar in it. Lucien looks up at the guard chewing his oats carefully giving the guard a suspicious look. Not sure what his playing at. 

“I’m not trying to lead you into false hope or anything, this will be a one-time thing. This will be the last kindness you might ever see. Your last decent meal. You have one hour before another guard is coming to get you, I don’t know where he will take you or what will happen. But I know you are going up the ranks closer to the King. And the men that are at the king’s mercy don’t come back whole or even at all. There will be no kindness there.” 

The guard leaves Lucien in the tent to process his words and eat his last good meal in peace.

They don’t come back whole or even at all. Lucien hates the sound of that. It makes bile rise in the back of his throat. They are going to break his mind and body. Lucien has almost broken several times in his life. But he always had loved ones to pick him up and put him back together. He doesn’t have that now. He's lost his closest friends. No one is going to put him back together if he breaks.

Lucien forces himself to eat the rest of his oats. He still has a mate and a mother that loves him dearly. He can endure this for them. he can’t just give up Lucien is a survivor, has been brought up to keep fighting no matter what. 

Lucien washes his face with the little water he has left in the bucket, then drinks the rest. He wipes his face off on his blanket then lays down to rest and wait for what is to come. 

After an hour passes his guard outside comes in and goes straight to his chains at his feet and uncuffs him then when Lucien sits up, he then chains a pair of cuffs around his wrists keeping them 2 inches apart in a very tight and heavy iron. 

“his here” the guard whispers gently. Staring at Lucien’s worried face. 

“thank you” Lucien whispers back. Then Lucien is being pulled up and lead out the tent. 

Just outside the tent is the guard that took him to the king's tent yesterday and held him down when he was getting tortured. A big man, lots of bulked up muscles. He has a shaved head with a tattoo from the top of his head down his neck and into his shirt. Lucien can’t read the tattoo as it’s in a different language he hasn’t encountered before. He carries no weapons that Lucien can see. And has a hard face that is constantly frowning.

Lucien is wordlessly handed off to this new guard. The guard then wastes no time and grabs Lucien by his cuffed hands and starts walking up towards the king’s tent. 

They walk for a while having to weave their way through an abundance of soldiers trying to get there first meal of the day.   
Lucien doesn’t even try to get any of the easily accessible weapons knowing he would be slaughtered the second he picked on up. 

They don’t walk up the hill to the king's tent they walk around the base of the hill to the other side where a small cluttering of tents is somewhat sectioned off. 

Lucien is walked to the biggest tent in the middle of the cluster. 

The guard shoves Lucien through the tent opening, he stumbles but rights himself on a post holding one side of the tent up. 

He turns to give the guard a filthy look but when Lucien turns around the guard is advancing on him with a small knife in his hand. 

Lucien gulps hard and tries to avoid the guard, walking around the post putting it between them. 

The guard just lunges and reaches out grabbing Lucien roughly by the shoulder causing Lucien to let out a little yelp. The guard doesn’t cut him though, no he does something much worse.

The guard cuts through Lucien’s shirt ripping it off him. Lucien stands there in shock for a moment not believing that his not getting cut or stabbed.

Lucien only moves when the man goes to cut down his pants.

Lucien jumps out of the man’s grip. Heart rate climbing.  
“what the fuck are you doing?!” 

The man just growls at Lucien and goes to grab for him again, but Lucien moves out of the way and makes a run for the tent opening.   
He will not get raped by a man as well. 

Before Lucien can run get to the opening the guard has winnowed there and grabs Lucien by the back of the neck forcing him to the ground going down with him.

Lucien kicks, swears and yells at the man to get off. But Lucien is pinned to the ground face first hands crushed under his body, cuffs digging into his stomach. 

The guard cuts the rest of the way down the side of his pants then rips them off leaving Lucien naked.

Heart now pounding fast Lucien kicks out and lands a hit to the man’s shoulder causing him to loosen his grip. Lucien takes his chance and jumps up ready to run but the guard recovers fast, and he grabs Lucien around the waist pinning his cuffed hands to his body.

Lucien is then lifted up and manhandled to a room off to the side. The guard then shoves a struggling Lucien against a post and picks up the chains on the floor. 

Lucien is then spun around his arms are then lifted up and hooked to a chain coming from the top of the post. His torso is stretched, and his heels are slightly off the ground. 

The man then kicks his legs apart and walks around him causing Lucien to tense up. But he doesn’t touch Lucien’s behind, only his ankles when he cuffs then round the post with a fae bane chain. 

The man walks back around and stares at Lucien. He looks down at Lucien’s dick, making Lucien blush, then back to his face. He huffs then walks away leaving Lucien naked and tied to a post. 

Lucien looks around taking in his surroundings. There is carpet under his feet and a pile of pillows and soft blankets opposite him. The material of this tent isn’t as thick and lets in more light casting the inside in a pink glow.

Lucien can now see all the muck and dried blood on his chest along with all the bruising. You can also now see his dick. Lucien hates this, being so vulnerable, so exposed.

Lucien is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears footsteps round the tent. He hears a couple of people murmuring by the tent opening then a flash of light is let in then gone again. 

Someone is in the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos and a comment to let me know you like it.


	11. Tip-Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien gets cleaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here's chapter 10. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Ten 

Lucien is naked tied to a post completely restrained and someone is just 2 meters away. Lucien doesn’t breathe he stays completely still. Hoping they don’t come his way. He has no such luck.

None other the Ianthe walks around the corner and stops in the archway with a smirk on her face eyeing Lucien. He tenses and his blush spreads when Ianthe looks down then back up. 

“my, my this is a wonderful gift,” Ianthe says while stalking towards Lucien.  
Once she reaches Lucien, she runs her hands down his torso stopping just short of the hair above his dick. 

“Oh, my Lucien I had no idea you were this hurt,” Ianthe says with a sad face.  
“I’ll go gets some water to wash up with.”

Ianthe then walks away going out of the tent. 

Lucien panics. He can’t believe it’s going to happen again. His restrained and at Ianthe’s mercy again. His going to be raped again.

Ianthe comes back a bucket of water in hand along with a cloth. 

“I’m going to get you cleaned up and make you feel better.” 

Ianthe puts the bucket of water by his feet and dunks the cloth in the water then rings it out. She then lifts it to his chest and gently rubs away the dried blood and muck. 

The water is warm and soothing, and Lucien hates it, hates that he feels good getting this muck off him.  
“Oh, Lucien you poor thing, you must be so sore” Ianthe coos at him, now cleaning his lower stomach.

Lucien tenses when Ianthe gets closer to his manhood. Then he lurches in the chains when lanthe drags the cloth down his dick. She does it again and Lucien growls.

Ianthe ignores him and cleans Lucien’s legs. Lucien takes the cleaning in stony silence. Lucien only grits his teeth when Ianthe drags the cloth over his buttocks.

“there you look much better, now just to clean your hair.” 

God Lucien hasn’t even thought about his hair he hasn’t even touched it. It must be caked him sweat, blood, and muck. It hasn’t seen a brush in days. 

Ianthe leaves the quarter of the tent that Lucien is in and goes to another part to collect a brush and comb. She comes back within a few seconds. 

“now I sorry if his hurts, but I don’t want to cut off your beautiful hair. I’ll be as gentle as I can.” Ianthe says while stroking a hand down his cheek. 

Ianthe then reaches up to part Lucien’s hair in half down the center of his head. She has to stand on the balls of her feet to reach the crown of his head. 

Lucien isn’t considered tall for fae males but average Height. Taller than most mortals but not as tall as Tamlin. 

Ianthe pulls on a stray hair that causes Lucien to wince. Ianthe first takes a soft bristle brush and gentry runs it over the knots and mats of his hair. she works his left side over with the soft brush managing to get break down the mats into little ones. Only making Lucien wince occasionally. 

She does the same to the right side before she gets out the thick pointed comb. And that is when the real pain starts. 

Ianthe digs the comb into the knots pulling Lucien head to one side making him grunt in pain. 

Lucien always keeps his hair in near perfect condition. He brushes it morning and night, washes it regularly. Lucien has had to look tip-top being a High Lord’s son and an Emissary.

Ianthe manages to get all the knots out and is now leisurely brushing Lucien’s hair. Lucien relaxes at the action of someone brushing his hair. memories of sitting in in front of his mother while she brushes his hair, talking sweet things that made him laugh. Lucien closes his eyes and gets lost in the memories. 

At some point, Lucien had closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. 

Lucien wakes laying on a pile of cushions still chained at the ankle to the same post and still naked but feeling clean. He doesn’t know how Ianthe got him down from the chains or dragged him over here. She must have gotten the guard to move him. 

The thought of the guard touching him naked makes Lucien feel queasy, then the afterthought of Ianthe also there with Lucien naked and unconscious makes him feel really queasy. 

Ianthe rounds the corner holding a tray piled with food and wine. Lucien quickly grabs a cushion to cover his manhood, sitting up and crossing his legs. 

“ah, you're awake that’s good. I brought us some dinner.” Ianthe says coming to sit down across from Lucien placing the tray between them.

Dinner? Lucien looks to the tent walls and sure enough, it is dark outside the colour of the tents going more solid. He then looks around the room to find lanterns lit up. 

Ianthe looks at him with a smile and says sweetly.  
“while I was brushing your hair you drifted off, from all the stress, I think. I had Donovan unchain you and sit you down here so you could get some sleep. And you definitely needed it. You slept for quite a while.” 

Lucien just blinks at her then down at the food she has placed in front of him. It’s a plate of green beans, roasted potatoes roast lamb with what looks like rosemary on top and 3 slices of soft white bread. What surprises him it that he can see steam coming from the food. It’s hot food.

Lucien looks to Ianthe’s face again eyeing her suspiciously he then slowing raises his hand to reach for the bread. But stops short when Ianthe says 

“before you dig in, I have to ask you an important question”

“what about?”

“concerning the rest of your punishment and how things will progress”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I chose the name Donovan for the guard because it means dark warrior, so I thought that was fitting.
> 
> next chapter Lucien will make a life-changing decision.


	12. Consort of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien answers Ianthe's life-changing question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter Eleven, it's about 1050 words. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Eleven 

“what do you mean the rest of my punishment?”   
Lucien says withdrawing his hand to his lap again. 

“well I proposed a plan to the king, and he said he would be fine with it if I have your cooperation.”   
Ianthe says sweetly batting her eyelashes at him.

Lucien goes absolutely still. A plan that Ianthe has come up with that the king agrees to is not a good thing. It makes Lucien’s heart beat faster makes his hair stand up and form goosebumps. 

Upon Lucien not saying anything Ianthe continues.  
“I proposed that you stay with me, here in this tent, until this little war is over.”

Stay in this tent, with Ianthe, till the war is over. Now that wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t Ianthe he had to stay with. To be stuck in this tent with the women that raped him. Bound and defenseless. 

“will I still be chained?” Lucien croaks out, taking a big gulp.

“not if you cooperate” 

“what would you have me do?”

“well, you would be my consort of sorts.”

Consort?! No. absolutely not. He will not be her husband of any sort. He will not do anything for or with her. He will not be hers to command or ask anything of. He will not have a child with her. HE WILL NOT BE HER PLAYTHING!

Lucien jumps up not caring that his still naked, knocking the tray off the cushions spilling the contents on the ground. 

“no, I will not be your consort! I will not be your plaything so that you can do what you please with me!” Lucien yells out, huffing in anger.

Ianthe jumps up with him and angrily spits.  
“keep quiet and sit down, I am giving you a peaceful way out. I am keeping you from getting hurt again. I am the only thing Standing in the way of The King let his people have their way with you. “

“you want to keep me to yourself so you can rape me whenever you like. You want me to be your bitch. Well, I would rather get beaten half to death every day then spend one night with you.”

“if that’s how you want it then fine. I won’t protect you anymore. when your broken, beaten you’ll be begging to be my bitch.”   
Ianthe huffs out and stomps her way to the tent opening. 

Lucien stands there seething, opening and closing his fists.

Donovan the guard walks around the corner chains in hand.

Lucien rolls his neck and gets ready to fight for his life, anger coursing through his veins. 

The guard makes a strong grab for Lucien but Lucien ducks out of his grip and punches him in the stomach then ducks under his arm. The guard grabs his stomach with one arm bending over himself. Lucien then quickly kicks the back of the guard’s knee and makes him fall to a kneeling position. 

The guard roars and quickly jumps up making a lunge for Lucien. Lucien tries to jump out of the way but the chain around his ankle prevents him from getting out of the man’s reach. 

The guard grabs Lucien’s forearm and yanks Lucien in close. Lucien fights the guard trying to resale the man’s grip. But only gets the guard to tighten his grip. A hand then flies to his throat and grips him hard making Lucien choke.

Lucien raises his remaining hand to the hand wrapped around his throat and tries to claw the hand from his throat but to no avail.   
He is then thrown to the ground with the guard landing almost on top of him. Knees on either side of Lucien’s hips he can’t kick up at the guard holding him down.

Lucien is then roughly turned around so that his face is pushed into the ground of the tent. The guard's hand moving to the back of his neck holding him down. His hands are then forced together behind his back. 

Lucien struggles and grunts trying to dislodge the heavy man on his back. Chains are then tightly cuffed around his wrists biting into his skin. 

The chains around his ankle get taken off. 

Lucien is then tugged up by his newly chained wrists and turned around to march towards the tent exit. Ianthe is there just outside the tent looking at Lucien with disdain. When Lucien gets to Ianthe he spits at her feet. That gets him a heavy punch to his gut that makes him double over wheezing. 

Lucien is dragged over to a tent not far from Ianthe’s but sectioned off from the other tents. No one in sight to see him naked and not enough time to get embarrassed about it before he is at the other tent.

It’s smaller than Ianthe’s tent but larger than the tent he stayed in when he was getting beaten up by the twins. When Lucien is pushed inside its very dark no lanterns are lit, and the thick material of the tent doesn’t let any light in from surrounding lanterns outside. It has two poles in the center of the tent about one and a half meters apart. 

Lucien is led to the one on the right and shoved face first into the hardwood. One of his hands is then uncuffed and as soon as that happens Lucien makes his move and tries to get away. But the guard is faster and grabs his wrist in an iron grip and shoves Lucien back around, so he is facing the guard. 

The guard then moves around Lucien bending his arms behind his back and cuffing them back together. Just as tight. Before the guard steps away Ianthe appears at the tent flap.

“chain his feet down too.” 

The guard does as told and picks chains off from the ground and chains his feet as he has done with Lucien’s hands. 

The guard leaves as soon as it is done, stepping around Ianthe at the tent opening.

Lucien looks up at Ianthe watching her move inside the tent to light a lantern hanging from the second post.

“I told you we would be seeing a lot more of each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a comment if you want to add anything.
> 
> after chapter 12 there will be some time jumps. 
> 
> Next chapter Lucien is confronted with being touched again.


	13. Psychotic, Controlling Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens to Lucien again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know which word I should use to describe Lucien's penis so I used a range of them. please tell me if it sounds weird and what word you prefer me to use.
> 
> But enjoy the chapter it is 1670 words.

Chapter Twelve 

“just because you didn’t agree with my proposal doesn’t mean we wouldn’t see each other again,” Ianthe says stalking towards Lucien on light feet. 

Lucien glares at Ianthe standing to his full height as much as he can be chained to the post. 

Ianthe huffs a laugh at Lucien.

“Oh, Lucien you're not trying to intimidate me, are you?” she stops a meter away from him. Lucien says nothing.

“well I don’t find you intimidating I find you quiet arousing,” Ianthe says walking close and running her fingernails down his torso.

Lucien bucks against her touch trying to get away from it but having nowhere to go.

“now, now no need to be like that” Ianthe shakes her finger at him.  
“I know from last time that you enjoy this quiet a bit”

Ianthe lowers her hand and lightly runs her manicured nails down hiss manhood. It makes Lucien shiver and his dick jump. 

“see as much as you say you hate it your body loves it” she then fully grabs his dick and gives Lucien a few light strokes base to tip. 

Lucien growls and hates himself when a growl is cut off with a muffled moan. 

“I don’t like this at all. as much as you want someone to like you no one will. No one wants to fuck a psychotic, controlling bitch.” Lucien snarls at Ianthe, baring his teeth. 

“well ill have you know I have had many lovers all wanting, begging for my attention. You should be grateful for my attention. I chose you over all my other pursuers.” Ianthe says only acting a little affected by Lucien’s hurtful words.

Lucien’s manhood is semi-hard now from constant simulation from Ianthe's hands. 

“I think you will appreciate my attention more when you get the full experience. “Ianthe then walks over to the second post and starts to undress. Neatly folding and placing them on a small bench Lucien hadn’t noticed before. 

Lucien struggles harder against the chains, making blood well up from sliced skin. 

Ianthe saunters back over to Lucien swaying her hips dramatically. 

“you're so worked up Lucien, all tense. Don’t worry I’ll help you relax.” Ianthe then runs her fingers down the middle of his chest, starting at his collarbone, each hand brushing a nipple on the way down to there desired destination. 

Ianthe's hands are a little cold when she touches his bare chest. And when she runs her hands across his nipples Lucien sucks in a deep breath from the sensation. 

Lucien tries very hard to be nonreactive as possible, thinking of anything to get his dick to soften up. But when Ianthe starts a rough, fast pace stroking his dick, Lucien isn’t fast enough to hold in the gasp that escapes his mouth.   
Ianthe doesn’t let up. Her pace increases and her strokes alternate between a hard-down stroke and soft twisting upstroke, to short massaging strokes to the head of his manhood.

The pressure is building quickly in Lucien’s lower stomach. His breath is coming in short shallow gasps. He tries so hard not to climax but the pressure is just getting too much. 

 

Lucien climaxes hard, body jerking at the force. Thick ropes of release land on the tent ground and Ianthe’s upper thigh. Ianthe lets out a surprised gasp then giggles at more white fluid keeps shooting out from the head. 

Ianthe only slows her hand to a leisurely pace, never stopping. Lucien’s dick starts to get oversensitive from the simulation, not ready to go another round yet. It starts to hurt and tickle at the same time. 

“stop” Lucien gasps trying to crouch over to protect his dick from anymore simulation. But Ianthe doesn’t stop even with Lucien’s constant squirming and pleads for her to stop. 

Then that pressure is back and building fast and painfully. Lucien starts swearing and groaning out loud. The pressure is nothing like his felt before, it’s so intense and really pleasurable. And he hates that he likes it. Hates that it feels so good. Hates that when he climaxes it is the best orgasm his ever had to date. 

There is not nearly as much release as the first orgasm but so much more aftershocks. 

This time Ianthe release his dick and lets it jerk with the aftershocks. Lucien is gasping for breath, chest heaving. When the aftershocks calm down and he gets his breathing under control Lucien looks to the tent roof and whisper “shit”.  
“that good huh?” Ianthe says going over to the bench with her clothes and wipes he hand on her robes. 

Lucien doesn’t say a word still focusing on steadying his breathing. 

“I’ll let you recover for a minute before we start again.” Ianthe says sitting on the bench with her legs spread apart slowly touching herself. “but for now, you can enjoy the show”.

Ianthe leans her head back letting out small gasps as she plays with her clit, stroking it in small, tight circles. Every now then she will run her fingers lower and dip a finger inside before going back up to her clit and start circling it again. 

Lucie doesn’t watch instead watches the ground trying to block out her moaning. 

When Ianthe sees his not paying her any attention she gets up and walks up to Lucien grabbing his dick to get his attention. Lucien lets out a small grunt and Snaps his eyes to her face to glare at her. 

“you have had your fun, now let me be” Lucien growls. 

“now what kind of gentleman doesn’t return the favor of pleasure, surely a kind soul like you wouldn’t leave me wanting release,” Ianthe says looking up at Lucien under dark lashes.

“I don’t want your pleasure or your attention or even your love and certainly not a child with you. Now it would be my pleasure to kill you” Lucien spits lurching in his chains to snap his teeth at Ianthe. 

Ianthe sighs “such a filthy mouth, usually, I love dirty talk, but you are being quite rude. So, I think I’m going to have to gag you.” Ianthe then walks over to her clothes and slips her robe on. She then walks from the tent.   
Ianthe leaves Lucien a bit confused. She said she was going to gag him but instead she left him here ungagged. Then Lucien feels it, the pressure. but a different kind of pressure. He needs to piss. Badly. 

Before Lucien has time to consider what to do. Ianthe walks back in but she’s not alone the guard from earlier walking in with her carrying a long piece of material. 

The guard goes straight to Lucien to ties the gag around his face. 

“wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait.” The guard and Ianthe stop moving. “I need to take a piss” Lucien breathes out. 

The guard looks to Ianthe.   
“put the gag on” 

“but I need to piss. Wait. Wait. stop. Sto-mgh” the gag goes around, in-between his teeth and tied tight at the back of his head. Lucien looks at Ianthe wide-eyed and huffing trying to get the gag out of his mouth. 

“that will be all Donavon,” Ianthe says walking over to the bench to strip off again. 

The guard leaves without a word. 

“well if you need to pee go ahead,” Ianthe says walking close and inclining her head to point to his dick. 

He will not piss in front of someone. If he pees now, he will pee on himself and he refuses to do that. 

“do you need a bucket?” Ianthe asks and grabs one from beside the bench placing it a foot in front of him.

He can’t aim for the bucket without holding his dick.

“ah, right you need to aim.” Ianthe say then grabs his dick and lines it up with the bucket. “well go on then, don’t be shy” 

Lucien huffs and swears at Ianthe behind the gag. He will not pee.

“you know I can make you pee?” Ianthe says releasing his dick and crossing her arms staring at him. 

Lucien just stares back not saying a word. She can’t make him pee. 

“fine” Ianthe says moving the bucket closer with her foot and grabbing his dick with one hand while the other presses on his lower stomach right near where his pubic hair starts. 

And shit that makes the urge to piss harder to fight. Ianthe presses down harder making it hurt, but Lucien still keeps it in. 

Ianthe then starts stroking his dick hard and fast.  
Lucien huffs, that’s not going to make him piss it’s only going to help delay it. 

But then when the pressure of an orgasm starts to build the pressure to piss does as well. Then Lucien starts to struggle hard and swear. Seeing Lucien struggle more Ianthe presses harder on his stomach and jerks his dick faster. 

Then Lucien explodes, he doesn’t squirt thick ropes of white release, it’s a stream of yellow urine. 

“see that wasn’t so hard now was it.” Ianthe says shaking his dick to get rid of the last few drops of urine. 

It’s a great relief on Lucien’s bladder but a great embarrassment.   
Lucien is still half hard and Ianthe notices. She quickly moves the bucket to the tent entry just inside. She then spins around and says.

“now should we get to the main event” 

Ianthe then proceeds to rouse Lucien to full hardness and engulf his dick in her warm heat. 

Ianthe fucks Lucien for hours, always making sure his release was dumped inside her. After Lucien’s fifth orgasm he stops trying to contain the sounds. Just lets them out, not caring about encouraging Ianthe. 

When Ianthe grows tired, she cleans Lucien’s dick off with a bit of her robe then gets dressed. She then whispers good night to Lucien and kisses his sweaty forehead. Blowing out the candle lantern on the way out of the tent. 

Lucien is left chained standing up, sweaty, tired and defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I did a little bit of an undetailed section at the end just so the chapter wasn't so long. 
> 
> I have two weeks off now so you will hopefully be getting more chapters a week for the next two weeks. 
> 
> The next chapter Lucien deals with the day part of his punishment.


	14. What's Happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien wakes badly then things go badly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter Thirteen hope you like it. 
> 
> it's about 1400 words.

Chapter Thirteen 

Lucien jolts awake, blinking rapidly and gasping for breath. Looking around wildly not recognizing his surroundings. Lucien’s breath starts to come out in very shallow gasps for air. Lucien is panicking. 

Lucien starts thrashing around wildly in his chains trying everything to get out of them. on a partially rough thrash, Lucien makes the cuff around his left wrist slice into his skin deeply. 

The sudden pain of it makes Lucien look over at his wrist. Upon seeing the blood flow steadily out of the deep wound Lucien's heart starts to calm. His breath coming in deeper and more regularly. 

Usually, at this time Lucien would heal the cut but he doesn’t have access to his magic, so Lucien gets drowsier and drowsier as he loses more blood. Too out of it to start to panic again and too drowsy to yell for help. 

Lucien goes in and out of consciousness. Opening his eyes briefly to different scenery each surge of consciousness he gets. 

The guard Donavon roughly unchaining him then swings his arm around Lucien’s middle and carry him. 

A blur of guards or soldiers gearing up and putting on their armor. 

Laying down and looking up at a blurry face with long, curly chestnut hair, she mutters words to him he can’t understand. 

The last thing he remembers is being picked up and carried into a bright light. 

Lucien wakes groaning and bleary-eyed. His sitting down leaning against something hard with his hands bound behind his back, but not with chains with soft material. He also wearing a loose fitted top and pants, no shoes. 

Lucien blinks at his surroundings. His outside surrounded with soldiers and guards and a flurry of other people. A soldier walks past and knocks Lucien’s outstretched foot casting Lucien a glare.

Lucien retracts his outstretched legs to bring them to his chest. Still looking around with bleary eyes. His feeling quite hung over. 

Lucien looks to his left and sees a guard not far from him slicing chunks off an apple and eating it. Lucien blinks at him for a few minutes wondering why he is sitting so far away from Lucien, if he is meant to be guarding him his not doing a very good job, his not even looking at Lucien. 

Actually, no one is looking at him. No one is watching him or making sure he stays put. He could get up and leave. He could break out of these fabric restraints and sneak his way out. 

So, Lucien straightens his back and crosses his legs getting ready to break the restraints and make his break. Lucien maneuvers his wrists so that when he forms his hands into fists his wrists are touching and his thumbs are on opposite sides. 

Lucien steadies himself and takes a deep breath then forces his strength to his arms. Then he tries to rip his arms apart. Lucien hears to material rip then he lets out an anguished scream. 

Lucien doubles over in pain falling to the side and panting heavily into the green grass. The excruciating pain was gone in a second. 

The people around don’t really look his way, only a couple of soldiers look at him to glare at him for making a noise. But the guard near him lets out a huffed laugh. 

Lucien turns his head to look at him.

“you think it would be that easy? That we would just leave you unmanned and unrestrained?” the guard with the apple says slicing off another piece and putting it in his mouth. 

Lucien pushes off the ground with his shoulder and rocks to a sitting position. 

“what did you do to me?” Lucien cracks out throat extremely sore from the sudden outburst. 

“I didn’t do anything. The king however did. The material tried around your wrists is woven with a spell much like the one he used on you before. If you tear the material or really stretch it your body will be flooded with that magic until the material is relaxed or stitched back together.” 

Shit, the chains were better than this. Lucien snaps his wrists together to make sure he doesn’t stretch or rip the material on accident. 

“why am I here?” Lucien askes breathlessly closing his eyes. 

The guard just raises his eyebrow at Lucien. Upon not hearing an answer Lucien looks at the guard. 

“not in chains or in the camp I mean why aren’t I still in that tent?” 

“well you tried to kill yourself, you slit your wrist open on the cuffs. So, you’re here so you won’t try and do it again. Which I don’t know why because with your new restraints you can’t hurt yourself anyway.” 

“why didn’t you just let me die? I’m a prisoner the King didn’t even want me. So why keep me alive?” 

“the King now wants you alive, plus I don’t think it would be wise to kill you. The King still needs information that your High Lord has and killing you would make that cooperation a bit harder” 

“Tamlin doesn’t care about me, he sent me here to die”

“well his had a change of heart” 

A change of heart? Tamlin wants him back? The last time Lucien saw   
Tamlin he had hatred in his eyes and didn’t care what happened to him. What could have changed his mind? 

Before Lucien could process what he has been told, the guard Donavon is back and is hauling Lucien from the ground, tugging him away. 

Lucien struggles to keep up with Donavan’s fast pace, still a bit sluggish from the sudden burst of pain earlier. 

“it’s Donovan, right?” Lucien askes 

The guard just looks at Lucien then back ahead. 

“what is everyone getting ready for?”

Still no answer. 

“ok then, how about you tell me where you're taking me?”

Nothing.

Lucien huffs and digs his feet into the ground to stop them. the guard whirls around and glares at Lucien.

“where are you taking me?” Lucien growls out. Getting frustrated. 

The guard just grunts and forcibly gets Lucien to start walking again. 

They walk towards the King of Hybern’s tent, then around the base of the hill back towards the tent he was in this morning.

Donovan leads him inside the tent and between the two posts. He then goes behind Lucien and starts to untie his bound hands. 

Lucien’s eyes go wide, and he jolts forward to get out of the guard’s grip not wanting that pain again. Lucien starts struggling hard to stop the guard from touch the material. 

“be still” the guard angrily whispers. The first words Lucien has heard him say.

Lucien tenses and abides by his words and stays still, bracing for the pain. 

But it doesn’t come. His hands are untied without agonizing pain. Lucien brings his hands in front of him and rubs his wrists, his left one a lot more tender then is right. 

Donavon moves in front of him and askes.  
“if I chain you up will you try and hurt yourself again or should I put these on instead?” he holds up the material that has the spell woven through it. 

“Lucien blinks at the material then back at the chains handing up from both posts. 

“chains” 

Lucien is then nicely lead back to between the posts. Lucien willing lets the guard chain each of his hands to each post hoisting them above his head. His legs are then chained together then connected to each post, Keeping his legs down.

The guard then departs the tent. leaving Lucien chained up. 

Not long after Lucien is left alone a few guards come in with sadist grins on their faces. Lucien tenses upon seeing them. 

“our general says that we need to brush up on our skills. Get ourselves similar with it again.” One man says circling Lucien 

“it’s been a long time since we have tortured someone.” Another says. 

“and if we are going to catch those night court bastards, we are going to need someone to practice on before we get the real deal.”

Lucien's eyes go wide, and he jerks in his chains.

“Oh, I can smell the fear on you”

“No need to worry we aren’t allowed to kill you, you'll still be able to talk by the time we are done with you” they circle closer. 

“whether you’ll want to though” 

Then Lucien screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos or comment.


	15. Black and Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks have passed and Lucien is losing hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 14, its 1400 words.
> 
> if there are letters missing or spelling mistakes it is because the old computer I am using has sticky keys. also, the keyboard doesn't light up like my new one so it makes typing of a night with only a lamp on difficult. 
> 
> also, I can't really remember what lesser fae look like or what types there are so I kinda just make one of my own up.

His torturers stay true to their word and don’t seriously harm him. They just cause Lucien immense pain and suffering. They break his bones then heal them, they cut him to ribbons then heal him, they punch and kick until his black and blue all over. 

For the next two weeks, Lucien endures Ianthe raping him of a night, and these men ripping him apart of a day. 

Lucien’s throat is incredibly sore from the amount of screaming he has been doing. His Body constantly aches, swallowing the little food Ianthe feeds him of a night is incredibly hard. 

 

Lucien also notices that his losing weight, and fast. His bones are getting easier to break, his skin easier to slice, bruises form at the slightest pressure. His losing his strength. His losing his only advantage. His losing hope.

Clothes are torn and soaked in dried blood Lucien shifts in his chains, head hanging between his shoulders, not strong enough to lift it up. Lucien puts all his weight on the chains holding his arms above his head, letting his body sag. Waiting for this morning’s torture to begin. 

When Lucien hears the tent flap opening and feels the morning sun hitting his closed eyelids, he doesn’t react just takes a deep breath and waits. 

But when Lucien feels his chains on his left wrist start to be undone Lucien lifts his head with his remaining strength to look at what’s going on. 

Donovan is there unchaining his wrists. His quick and efficient. Once his left wrist is unchained the guard lets it go and Lucien just lets his arm drop, its relief for his shoulders. 

The guard then undoes his left ankle, then his right ankle. Lucien sways to the right letting his remaining wrist hold him up.

When Donovan undoes the last chain Lucien’s body is not strong enough to hold himself up, so he starts to fall. Donovan is quick to grab Lucien’s wrist and pull him towards his body. 

Lucien manages to get his feet underneath him and stumble along with Donovan supporting half his weight. When the suns hits Lucien’s face it's blinding, his eyes not use to so much light. Lucien scrunches his eyes close and turns his head to hide it in the guard’s shoulder. 

When Lucien feels like the sun isn’t going to burn his eyes, he opens them to look around. They are walking around the right side of the hill which houses the Kings Tent.   
Lucien notices that it's pretty empty in this section. No soldiers hanging around, no swords or shields, no horses, it looks like they packed up and only left their tents standing. That puts a feeling of dread deep in Lucien’s stomach. 

 

Lucien is lead around the base of the hill to what Lucien can only describe as a slaughter ground. There is blood everywhere soaking the grass red and black. People hang from posts and trees soaked in blood, alive or dead Lucien can’t tell. 

As they walk closer Lucien can see body parts and organs on the ground left for the wildlife to pick at. That’s the last straw for Lucien’s stomach, he turns and heaves, only spit and bile coming from his throat as he hasn’t eaten in a few days. 

Images flash behind his closed eyes, things he wished never happened. Blood and gore and terrible ear-piecing screams. Things he will never forget. 

Donovan just drags Lucien along, spit dripping down his chin. 

Lucien is still shaking when they round the base of the hill to a cluster of large pristine tents.   
A lesser fae walks out of one of the tents and heads straight for them. She has light green skin with small thorns up her arms, her yellow hair resembles a rose. 

She says something to the guard that Lucien doesn’t catch. Then Lucien is being led between the cluster of tents. 

Lucien tries to catch a glimpse into the tents but most of them are closed off, but the ones he does manage to get a glimpse of he sees tables with piles of paper, stands for Armor, lush rugs and chairs and an occasional map pinned to walls of tents. 

General tents then or important people to the King. 

Lucien is stopped at the end of the cluster of tents near where a hot spring lays surrounded with lush trees. Lucien is lead to a tree near the water's edge, where a thick branch hangs over the pool lays.

The Lesser fae goes to the water where there is a bucket, while Lucien is lead so that he is under the branch close to the pool edge.

The guard then grabs Lucien’s left wrist and ties a long thin material around his it. Lucien recognizes the material as the one that he was tied up with before, the one with the spell woven through it. 

Lucien tenses and tries not to move, not wanting to set it off. Donovan then lifts Lucien’s arm and flings the other end of the material over the branch. He then goes to lift Lucien's other wrist, but Lucien uses his remaining strength to keep his hand by his side. 

Lucien doesn’t last long resisting; his arm is forcefully pulled up and tied together with his other wrist. The branch is quite high and makes Lucien stand on the balls of his feet, his heels not touching the ground.

Donovan then goes to the water to grab the bucket of water the female has filled up and brings it over to Lucien. 

The female then whispers something to the guard then goes to the bucket to add some soap and get a cloth ready. 

Donovan advances on Lucien and just tears his shirt right off without a struggle. Lucien jolts a little at the suddenness of it. Then the guard is pulling out a knife and slicing down the side of Lucien’s pants. That makes Lucien yelp.

Lucien’s pants are taken off and he is left naked, with a blush spreading from his ears to his chest. 

Lucien is then methodically cleaned. She scrubs his body clean of blood and sweat. Not caring about touch his manhood or his back passage. She is quick and efficient. 

The guard changes the water regularly and helps dumb a bucket of water over his head to rinse him off. 

The female then flips the bucket over to stand on it to brush out Lucien’s hair. She is rough and quick. It doesn’t put him to sleep or bring back warm memories. 

While Lucien is getting his hair brushed Donovan excuses himself saying he will be back in a moment. 

Donovan has left Lucien unguarded with someone around, someone that doesn’t look so devoted to the cause by the look at the massive thick scar running down her spine. 

They re at the edge of camp by the looks of it, just thick wade of trees ahead. He could make a break for it, find his way to either the summer court or the mortal's lands. He would just need to run like crazy. He just needs to convince this female to cut him out of this death trap. 

“Hey,” Lucien starts out with just trying to get her attention.   
She looks at him but doesn’t say a word. 

“you think you could cut me out of this” Lucien nods his head towards to material he is tied up with. 

She gives him a quick shake of her head. Going back to combing out the side of his hair. 

“look all you need to do is cut the material and untie it from my wrists”   
She shakes her head faster and looks back to the camp where the tents are and where Donovan went. 

“look just untie my hands and say that I overpowered you, say I forced you to do it.”

She just shakes her head again. Looking back to camp. 

“they are torturing me, look at my body it is covered in bruises. Please just untie me and ill make a run for it you’ll never see me again. “   
She looks like she is contemplating it, looking at how damaged his body is and how pleading his voice sounds. 

“please, he will be back soon” 

She hesitates and looks back to camp. Then she slowly brings her hands up to his bound hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes a portion of the camp have gone to attack the Summer Court.
> 
> and They Probably didn't have a slaughter field, but I imagine that they killed and tormented a lot of humans.
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading hope to post another chapter soon.


	16. I Convinced Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien's escape doesn't exactly go to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter it's 800 words, so a short one. ENJOY!!

Chapter Fifteen 

Lucien feels the lesser fae’s fingertips grazing his wrist when she lets out a squeal. Lucien quickly turns his head to see what made her scream.

Donovan is there grabbing her wrist in a tight grip forcing her off the upturned bucket and away from Lucien. He lets her go for her to stumble to her knees head bowed down, silently crying. 

“it wasn’t her fault, I convinced her to do it” Lucien silently says, not wanting her to be punished for his mistakes, casting sorrowful eyes towards the weeping female. 

The guard says nothing, instead undoes one of Lucien’s wrists letting his other hand fall and the balls of his feet touch the ground again. 

Lucien is then tugged towards Donovan by his wrist, away from the muddy ground beneath him, only to have his arm forced towards the sky. The guard is then forcefully putting Lucien’s arm through a sleeve of an off-white linen shirt. His other hand is then forced through, then his head. 

Once Lucien’s shirt is on, his wrists are pulled behind his back and tied back together, tighter this time. 

Donovan then kneels, letting go of his hands and grabbing on to his calf, and grabs a pair of dark brown slacks opening one leg hole for Lucien to put his leg through.

Lucien considers kicking him in the face and making a run for it, but his self-conscious is worried that he has just gotten this young female in trouble. So, Lucien puts his leg through the hole and then his other leg letting the guard pull the pants up, only blushing when Donovan must shove his manhood into the pants so be can lace them up. 

Donovan then shoves a pair of brown mid length boots on Lucien’s feet. 

The guard then grabs Lucien’s bound hands and tugs him towards where the female is sitting on the ground, not crying anymore. 

“get up,” Donovan says to her.

She sniffs then gets up, obediently following Donovan towards to campsite. 

“what are you going to do to her?” Lucien says trying to turn around and look at the female. The guard doesn’t reply. 

“I made her do it, I convinced her to do it,” Lucien says louder trying to get his attention. 

“you can’t punisher her, I made her do it” Lucien repeats sounding more desperate.

They are walking through the middle of the campsite now. Lucien keeps repeating that he made her do it and not to punisher her, each time getting louder and louder. 

They take a sharp left to a new row of tents, where Lucien is then thrown to the ground just outside a tent that seems to have a perimeter around it marked into the soil. 

The guard then kneels and unties Lucien’s bounds. Then steps back, outside the marking on the ground. Lucien gives the guard a puzzled look. Unsure why the guard is leaving him here unbound. 

“the girl will not be harmed. She was just another victim of your convincing words.” 

The girl in question lets out a relieved breath, visibly sagging. 

“we ought to put a muzzle on you, you are known to have a way with words.” 

“you would muzzle me like a dog?” Lucien spits in disgust. 

“you know we have a blacksmith here that’s been working on a few pieces, I’m sure he can whip up something to keep your mouth shut,” Donovan growls. 

“Go on then tell him you coward, you just want to shut me up, so your buddies don’t hear about how you almost got bested but a tied up, defenseless prisoner that’s half your size.” Lucien’s spits angrily walking up to Donovan. 

When Lucien goes to walk over the line marking on the ground he is held at bay by an invisible wall. 

“what the….” Lucien whispers and bangs on the invisible wall. 

The guard grins   
“see that line on the ground? it’s a barrier to keep you inside it. Anyone can pass through, but you can’t leave. I little spell The King whipped up inspired by your High Lord. “

Lucien looks at the line in the ground and follows it along the invisible wall to see if there are any gaps. It goes right around the tent. 

“have fun fox boy,” the guard says leading the female away.

Lucien is left steaming with anger and fear. Lucien goes around the edge trying to find a way out. Lucien tries digging his way out, but the barrier goes deep into the soil. Lucien jumps as high as he can to see how far it goes up, but it seems to go on forever. Lucien tries kicking punching anything to try and break it, like its glass. 

Lucien tries to summon his magic, but nothing comes, something is dampening it. Lucien is trapped, seeing a way out but not being able to get there. Lucien now gets why Feyre broke down.


	17. Shut UP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien comes to some realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter Sixteen, its 970 words, ENJOY!!

Chapter Sixteen

Lucien sits with his back against the barrier, knees draw up to his chest with his dirt-stained hands hanging in between. Dried tears stream down his face. 

He was so close, so close to getting out of this hell hole. And now he is trapped by an invisible wall, seeing his freedom but not being able to move towards it. 

He gets it now. He knows what Feyre felt when Tamlin locked her inside the manor. The immense feeling of being trapped, being left alone to suffer. Being stuck in a place where you can see a way out but cannot get there even though you can see nothing to stop you. 

Lucien wishes that he could have stood up to Tamlin, told him to let her out, to not lock her up like she is a prized possession. Lucien wishes he could have stood up to Tamlin more when he made stupid decisions. He could have stopped this whole thing from ever happening if he only stood up for what he felt was right. 

Lucien wishes he could go back in time and fix this, wishes he could go back and fix a lot of things. 

It’s a while before Lucien sees anyone. The sky has gone grey with night falling. So, he takes the time to look around his small quarters. He has a two-post tent much like the one he was in before, it has rough material for the ground, a small wooden bench off to one side, two buckets full of water and one empty one. Next, to the buckets are some toiletries which Lucien is glad to see, he hasn’t brushed his teeth in weeks.

On the other side of the tent is a few fur blankets laid on the ground topped with a small but plump pillow. 

Lucien takes the time to brush his teeth, wash his hands and face, then drink some water. Lucien then settles on the fur blankets.

Lucien is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears men talking and their boots crunching against the grass. Lucien jumps up and rushes out of his tent. Lucien doesn’t see anyone yet, but he can hear them. 

Lucien stands there as the group of men come into view and stop at the junction to part ways. Two men keep walking forward and out of view, one goes to the far right, the other man comes straight towards Lucien. 

The man coming towards Lucien is a big man, easily Tamlin Hight and weight, maybe a bit musclier. He has dirty blonde hair that is tied back with a leather band. He's wearing dark clothes with low cut boots. He has a crooked nose and sharp eyebrows. The paleness of his skin makes his hair and blue eyes stand out. 

He walks towards Lucien with a scowl on his face hand resting on the sword hanging from his right hip. Lucien holds his head high and squares his shoulders also setting a scowl on his face.  
The man comes right up to Lucien looks him in the eye then looks down at the ground to the line marked into the ground, then back up to Lucien with a slight grin on his face. 

“I think you will find this new prison, so to speak, may be better then what you previously had, but don’t get too comfortable this is only for you to recover before the real punishment starts.” The man says with a smirk plastered on his face.

The male then turns and goes inside the tent next to Lucien’s. 

Real punishment? Lucien has just been tortured for the last 2 weeks, day and night. And that wasn’t even the real thing? 

“what do you mean my real punishment?” Lucien yells at the tent in which the man retreated.

The man doesn’t answer.

“HEY, what do you mean my real punishment?” 

No answer. So, Lucien yells it out a few more times until the man comes out of his tent. 

“knock it off or I’ll screw your jaw shut” the man angrily yells at Lucien.  
“I have just been tortured for two weeks straight and your saying that wasn’t my punishment?” 

The man huffs a laugh and grins at Lucien.  
“that was just some fun, practice for our men. You wait till they get back then the real fun will start.”

“where have they gone?” Lucien quickly says when he sees the man turning back to head to the tent. 

The man looks Lucien in the eye and says “to do what they do best” then the man retreats to his tent. 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. They have gone to kill people, oh cauldron they have probably gone to the Summer Court or Autumn Court. They are going to slaughter anyone in there way. 

Tamlin. Where’s Tamlin? He can tell Him what’s going on. He can stop this. He can talk to the King.

“TAMLIN” Lucien shouts out to the sky hoping Tamlin can hear him. 

Lucien shouts Tamlin’s name out repeatedly. Getting louder each time.  
Lucien hears other soldiers shouting at him to shut up. But he keeps yelling. 

Eventually, the man in the tent beside him comes out.

He marches right up to Lucien, over the line in the soil, and stops Lucien mid-yell as he grabs Lucien by the throat and throws him to the ground putting a knee on his chest to keep him down. 

Lucien chokes and grabs at the man's hand trying to get him from crushing his windpipe. The man leans down so his face is inches away from Lucien’s and says

“you are going to shut up now or so help you I’m gon-“

“What do you want Lucien?”

Both men turn their heads towards the sound of a new voice. Standing there flanked by two guards is Tamlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Lucien has a Talk with Tamlin.


	18. I Have a Way to Shut Him Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien talks to Tamlin then gets Shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the chapter is later. 
> 
> its 1400 words so Enjoy!!

Chapter Seventeen

Lucien pushes the confused guard off of him, stands and wipes dirt off of his already stained clothes. 

“Tam” Lucien says with a quiet voice taking slow steps towards the edge of the barrier. 

The guard that had Lucien pinned to the ground stands up and walks towards Tamlin.

“the prisoner is not permitted visitors” the guards snarls at Tamlin. 

“well if you want him to shut up and stop calling out to me I suggest you allow him this one visit.” Tamlin snarls right back at him baring his elongated canines. 

“I have a way to shut him up” the guard glares at Tamlin then walks past him, almost brushing shoulders, and out of the cluster of tents where Tamlin came from. 

“leave us,” Tamlin tells the guards that are flanking him. 

The guards walk away without a word. Lucien watches them leave. 

“what do you want Lucien?” Tamlin askes looking bored and displeased.

“Tam, you have to, believe me, I would never conspire against you. I had no idea what Feyre was planning. Come on Tam you know I wouldn’t do that.” 

“if you called me here just to grovel and plead your innocence you are wasting my time.” Tamlin turns his back to leave.  
“Wait, Tam, Please,” Lucien calls out watching Tamlin start walking away. 

“they are torturing me” Lucien pleads to Tamlin’s retreating back.

That makes Tamlin stop. 

Lucien repeats it. “there torturing me Tam” 

Tamlin turns around and walks towards Lucien eyes running over his body. 

“you look fine, under fed but fine” 

“they heal me afterward”

“if this is some kind of trick to get me to take you back…” 

“no Tam it’s not I swear. They are really torturing me, I get beatings constantly, they brea-“

“getting beaten up is part of the punishment, part of being a prisoner. Repayment for the things you did wrong. If that’s what you think is torture then maybe you won’t betray someone again.” Tamlin growls out turning his back again. 

“is Rape part of that punishment too then, what about breaking your bones over and over again. Or when they take turns slicing your gut open, huh, is that what you would do to your prisoners?” Lucien yells out at Tamlin. 

Tamlin turns around with a stone-cold face. 

“who raped you?” 

“what?” Lucien says Shocked by the deadly calm voice.

“who raped you?” Tamlin asked again stepping forward over the line in the soil. 

“Ianthe” Lucien breathes out. “Ianthe raped me” 

Saying it out loud makes it all too real for Lucien and tears start to well up in his eyes. 

“Ianthe?” 

“yes her” 

Tamlin scoffs and says, “your saying Ianthe raped you?”

Lucien’s face scrunches up at the scoff and anger from Tamlin. 

“yes, I’m saying Ianthe raped me, what you don’t believe me?” Lucien askes in disbelief. 

Why would he lie about something this serious? Lucien starts to get angry at Tamlin. 

“you took Ianthe into the cave for the great rite, you too are constantly flirting-“

“Flirting? Do you think we were flirting? She was harassing me. She was trying to force herself on me. I have never wanted her. And as for the Great Rite, I had to take her it wasn’t my choice; it was the stupid magic. I had no control; you know what that feels like, you don’t have a choice on who the magic chooses.” Lucien has come right up to Tamlin face to face.  
“Ianthe has been trying so hard to get you out of here, trying to convince me to take you back. Talking to the King to let you out. You finally found a female that wants to be with you, have a real relationship with you have kids with you and you do this?! You make her a rapist?! It’s unbelievable Lucien. You find someone that isn’t at the bottom of a wine bottle and you throw it all away. It’s pathetic.” 

Tamlin turns to go.

Lucien tries to reach out for him, but his hand just strikes the barrier instead. 

“Tam” Lucien whispers as Tamlin turns the corner and out of sight. 

Tamlin’s words coming rushing back to him, circling around in his head. Lucien stumbles back hitting the barrier and sliding down. 

Tamlin doesn’t believe him. Thinks he was actually flirting with her. Thinks that she wants to have a relationship with him, she only wants him for his spend, to have kids. KIDS! SHIT! Ianthe has been raping him for two weeks, for two weeks he has been dumping his spend in her. Shit. 

Lucien jumps up and starts pacing, pulling at his hair and repeating the word shit over and over.

She could be pregnant; she could be carrying his child right now. Shit. She could have got pregnant before Lucien became a prisoner. He had sex with her twice before. 

No, if she was pregnant she would have come to him to gloat. But what if she doesn’t know yet? No, she would have been checking every day. what if it just took some time to take hold? 

Lucien’s breathing starts to come in quick shallow breathes.  
While Lucien was panicking he hasn’t noticed that the guard from earlier has come back and has something in his hand. 

Lucien startles when the guard grabs his arm and lets out a yelp. 

“calm the fuck down,” the guard says as he bends both of Lucien’s arms behind his back and holds them there with one hand. Lucien calms down a bit as he feels the man's fingernails dig into his skin. 

The guard then turns Lucien to face him still holding his hands behind his back. He then raises the thing he has in his hand to Lucien’s face. And that’s when Lucien realizes what it is. 

It’s a horse bit. That looks like it’s been modified to strap to his head. 

Lucien struggles hard and breaks free of the guard’s grip. There is no way he is letting this man put a horse bit in his mouth. 

Lucien runs around the edge of the barrier, around the other side of the tent putting the tent in between him and the guard. The guard growls at him and chases Lucien around the tent. 

If this was in any other circumstance Lucien would have been laughing with glee at being chased. 

The man growls his frustrations at Lucien. Then yells out for another guard. Lucien is in front of his tent with the guard at the back and another approaching from the left side. He is trapped. Lucien doesn’t see a way out of this he could playing chasing with one guard all night, but he is powerless with two. 

The new guard steps over the barrier with a smirk on his face then lunge at Lucien. Lucien makes a dash the only way he can. Round the other side of the tent right into the other guard. 

The guard grabs Lucien around the upper arm then flings him into his body back first and grabs his other hand and forces it behind his back. 

The other guard then picks up the abandoned horse bit and advances on Lucien. 

Lucien screams curses and threats. And kicks out with his feet. But the new guard still has Armor on, and Lucien doesn’t have much energy or muscle to any real damage. 

The bit is forcefully shoved into Lucien’s mouth, banging into every tooth making his head ring and his teeth ache. Lucien tastes the iron in the metal and the dirt where it was on the ground. 

The bands are then strapped around the underside of his head and the middle. Making the cold rings sit flush against his cheeks. 

The guard strapping the bit then smirks at Lucien then walks away.

The guard behind Lucien releases him then jumps back out of the barrier to avoid Lucien swinging his fists around to hit him. 

The guard laughs the heads around the edge of the barrier back to his tent. 

“that ought to shut you up,” he says just as he disappears into his tent. 

Lucien seething with rage tries to take the horse bit off, but he can’t seem to find the strap's buckle. He tries hanking and trying to slide it off his face but it’s not moving. It's only making the metal dig into his mouth more. 

He searches around the back of it but there is no opening or latch. Nothing. He can’t take it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the website where I image the horse bit would look like https://www.cpony.com/home/ponyblog/oldbits.html


	19. Under the Night Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter is badly written couldn't find the words to put my thoughts onto the page. 
> 
> anyway, its 1100 words ENJOY!!!

Chapter Eighteen 

Shit. 

Shit. 

Shit. 

He can’t get it off. There isn’t a single buckle, button or anything else he can tug on to get this horrible contraption off. 

Lucien runs his fingers around the metal rings pressing into his cheeks to see if there is a clip on them or if he can bend them. no luck. 

Lucien then feels the bit in his mouth, if it’s like the horse bit he has used before, he should be able to disconnect it and pull it apart. 

The metal sits uncomfortably at the back of his mouth, just behind his back teeth rubbing against the gum. His tongue is forced under the bit. 

Lucien can’t feel any connection on the metal bit, the metal has been skilfully welded, all connecting metal is smooth and unbreakable. 

Another spell woven object. That’s the only explanation. Lucien sighs in frustration. 

Lucien sits with his back against the barrier, head leaning back as well, knees loosely drawn up with his elbows resting on them. Lucien closes his eyes. 

The light behind Lucien’s eyelids goes out and Lucien opens his eyes. The sky is completely black save for the occasional star. The moon is only a sliver in the sky lighting very little. 

Lucien looks around and almost all of the tent lights have been put out, some going out as Lucien looks around. The tent next to Lucien must have just gone out, making Lucien’s eyes open at the sudden darkness. 

Lucien takes a deep breath and makes his way over to his tent. Once inside Lucien feels around for the blanket he spotted earlier. Lucien finds the blanket in the far-right corner so that is where he chooses to curl up and attempt to sleep.

 

Lucien feels so tired but the bit in his mouth is so uncomfortable that he can’t fall asleep. The cold metal rubbing against his gums is not something he is used to. 

Lucien lays there for a while just staring at the tent walls and swallowing around the bit in his mouth. 

Lucien gets bored of looking at dark fabric, so he grabs his furs and small pillow and takes them outside. 

Lucien has slept outside on many occasions, with and without shelter. most of the time when Lucien slept outside he was running from his brothers, hiding from there fists or magic. 

Lucien use to sleep outside with Jes. They would make a nice half shelter, lay down some furs and pillows and have an outdoor feast. More often than not they would fall asleep there, almost always after passionate lovemaking. 

Lucien also slept outside when he was tasked with getting Feyre back from the night court. 

Lucien settles down on the ground with a fur beneath him and one over the top, head resting back on the pillow. Lucien looks to the dark night sky and that’s the last thing he sees as he falls asleep. 

 

 

Lucien spends the next week mostly getting ignored. The only time anyone paid him any attention was when he got his scrap they called a meal twice a day, or when Lucien ran out of water or toiletries and he had to throw the buckets at the tent next to his. 

No one stepped over the line only quickly placing buckets or food down then leaving. 

Lucien slept outside every night, now getting to sleep easier that his body isn’t aching, and he has gotten used to the bit in his mouth. Lucien has also gotten used to eating very little food, his stomach not growling as much or often anymore. 

Lucien has gotten quite thin. Losing a lot of weight fast. His bones have started protruding. His wrists becoming smaller, collarbone more pronounced, jaw and cheekbones sharper, ribs, back and hip bones showing more than ever. 

Lucien has lost weight before. Had low moments. But he has never been this thin, and never lost weight this fast. that last time Lucien was this weight he was just a boy, under 80 years old. 

One morning Lucien is woken up by a massive gush of wind and magic. He jumps up looking towards the direction the wind came from. 

Others start coming out from their tents looking toward south-east straight at the Kings tent. And that’s when it hits Lucien what the king is trying to do. He's trying to break the wall.

Lucien tries to get the guards attention when he comes out of the tent next to his. Banging on the barrier and trying to scream past the bit in his mouth. 

The guard turns towards him. 

“well I suppose I should start the day now then” he then makes his way towards Lucien, stopping just short of the line in the soil. 

“I’m going to get dressed, then I’m going to come in there and take that thing off, then you will let me put chains on your wrists. And if you piss me off then I will chain you to a horse and let it drag you around the camp. Ok?” the blond man growls at Lucien. 

Lucien nods eagerly, anything to get the biting metal from his mouth. 

“good” then the guard turns and goes back to his tent. 

Lucien goes back to his and cleans up. By the time he comes out the guard is collecting chains for Lucien. 

The exchange is quick and efficient, Lucien puts up no fight. 

The guard reaches around Lucien’s head and somehow undoes the leather bands.

Once the mouth bit is taken from his mouth Lucien opens and closes his jaw to get rid of the stiffness, swallowing the built-up saliva. 

The guard lets Lucien go into his tent to get a drink and brush his teeth, stepping back over the line in case Lucien comes out with some sort of weapon. 

Lucien comes out and places his hand behind his back and turns so his hands are facing the guard. The chains go on and Lucien is tugged towards the line in the soil. 

The guard steps over then plunge’s a knife into the line and the barrier goes down. 

The guard isn’t holding him his crouched down still. Lucien goes to run but only gets a few steps before the guard is yanking him back. 

“nice try, you didn’t really think I’d leave you so you could make a run for it did you?” the guard growls into Lucien’s ear tightening his grip on Lucien’s upper arm. 

Lucien winces at the pain feeling it more now that there is no muscle there to take to the grunt of it. 

Lucien stumbles as another wave of magic hits them bigger than the last. The guard doesn’t care and pushes one calling to Lucien. 

“come now your friends are back”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my take on the wall coming down is that it took a few tries for the King to get the spell right. so only the spring court can feel it when it gets bigger spreading to the summer and autumn court than last big bang everyone can feel it.


	20. Shouldn't Take That Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien gets taken somewhere else and overhears a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, sorry for the week delay I thought I posted this chapter but turns out I didn't.  
> Sorry about that.

Chapter Nineteen 

Friends? His friends?  
Lucien cast the blonde guard a confused look.

The man huffs laugh and continues walking forward tugging Lucien along. 

“they will be so happy to see you; I’d say even more then you are to see them” 

Lucien’s confusion only grows. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about” Lucien crooks out, throat dry from not being able to use it in a week. 

“Oh, you know, you spent two whole weeks with them non-stop. They had so much fun with you, they wouldn’t shut up about it”

Lucien stops dead in his tracks, forcing the guard pulling him along to jolt back turning around to growl at Lucien. 

Two weeks with them. His torturers are back. No, no, no, no, no, no. 

Lucien tries to step back put the guard roughly pulls him forward.

Lucien tries to pull his hands from the chains behind his back, panicking. 

No, he can’t go back to those men. He just can’t. He won’t survive another two weeks of that torture.

Lucien starts to struggle with earnest. Struggling to get out of the guard’s grip. 

The guard fist connects with Lucien’s jaw and Lucien stumbles to the ground. His vision becomes blurry and his head throbs. 

In Lucien’s dazed state the guard hauls him up and drags Lucien along. 

Lucien is dragged stumbling behind the guard, still weakly trying to get away, up the hill to the king’s tent. Lucien is then lead through the tent to the back where a section is closed off. 

Lucien gets roughly shoved to the ground, then one of his cuffs behind his back is undone and both of his hands are forced in front of him where they have connected again. 

Lucien hears the guards retreating footsteps and he is left alone. 

Lucien blinks his eyes rapidly for a few minutes till his vision becomes clear again. 

It shouldn’t have taken so long for his vision to clear up. He can’t afford to lose his vision. 

It must have been one hard hit for Lucien vision to become blurry in both eyes. It must have knocked something out of line for his mechanical eye not to work. 

Lucien’s body is becoming weaker with each day passing. For a hit just to his jaw to mess up his eyesight, its terrifying. Lucien doesn’t want to imagine what could have happened to him if he hit any high on his head. 

Lucien takes a look at his surroundings.  
His hands are cuffed together in front of him in between a thin metal pole and his chest. 

The ground is layered with a rough, light brown material, the tent walls much the same. 

There is a candle holder attached to the pole mid-way up but no candles in sight. 

It’s quite a small space. Big enough for that if Lucien wanted he could stretch out along the ground and only just touch the walls with his toes. other than the pole there is nothing in the tent. 

Lucien looks to the tent flap. It’s not too far from the pole, he could probably reach it with his foot and open it. 

Lucien maneuvers his body so that he can stretch his legs out to open the flap. Once the flap has been propped open but his foot it’s like a sound barrier has been breached.

Lucien can now hear the rush of people around. Lucien can hear snippets of different conversations. 

Lucien tries to concentrate on one conversation. 

“-went down like a pile of rocks. Crushed hundreds of that cowards’ people.”

“bet that sent him into a frenzy”

“Nah the bastard never even came down from his hidey-hole, we had to go in there to get him”

“you got him? You got the High Lord of the Summer court?!”

Tarquin? Oh, cauldron. Shit. They attacked the summer court. They killed hundreds if not thousands of people. Innocent people. They got Tarquin. 

“Oh, we would of, we had him. But then the Night court bastard and his shit court came. They slaughter half my men.” 

Rhys? Rhys came to help the Summer court. 

“oh man bet the King wasn’t happy about that” 

“Well he kind of showed up”

“he couldn’t have, he was here the whole time” 

“I saw him. He came in with the ships. He had words with the Night Bastard” 

“well you saw wrong I was set to guard, and he didn’t leave that room all day.”

“I’m telling you I saw him.” 

The voices fade as the men walk away still auguring about where the King was. 

The king was in two places at the same time? He must have somehow projected an image of himself there. And the only way Lucien could think of doing that is with the cauldron.

Suddenly there is a massive surge of magic, a resounding boom, a widespread gust of powerful wind. 

The Wall is down.


	21. Some Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucien gets taken somewhere new then asked some personal questions.

Chapter Twenty

Lucien can’t believe it. The bastard actually did it. He broke the only thing keeping humans away from Fae. He broke the Wall. He broke the treaty. 

He is going to invade, slaughter or enslave all the humans in Prythian. 

There will be a war. The other High Lords won’t stand for it. They will fight back. Though Not all of them will fight. The Autumn court certainly won’t, his father would delight in having humans back as slaves. And the Summer Court has just suffered a massive blow they will not have the strength or numbers to fight. 

They will be outnumbered, and they will be slaughtered. 

Lucien fills with dread.

Lucien hears footsteps and voices coming towards him. 

“he has become quite thin this few weeks. Physically weaker but his mind is incredibly strong. He lasted two weeks with the cruels, he is still talking and wanting to live. He even still has fight left in him.”

“interesting” 

“yes indeed, he is extraordinarily resilient.”

“and no serious damage?”

“not that we have discovered. By the scars on his body, it seems like this isn’t his first time. His back has the most scars. It looks like he has been whipped a fair few times before.”

“and his mind?”

“we had Brannagh look. He doesn’t have any walls up of any sort. His mind is quite open. If you go in quietly and discreetly he does not know you are there but, when you push he does fight back but he has had little to no training, he is easily taken down.”

“good.” 

Lucien quickly pulls his foot back and the footsteps and talking go quiet. 

They were talking about him. 

Lucien doesn’t remember Brannagh going into his head. He Hasn’t even seen her since she and Dagdan beat the crap out of him. 

Lucien pulls his legs in close and folds them under himself so his sitting legs crossing. Both hands griping around the metal pole and his head leaning against it. 

Lucien jolts when someone walks through the tent flap, head snapping up. 

The King of Hybern walks in followed by a tall man with dark brown hair, fighting leathers on and a scar that goes from his left eye down the side of his face and along his jawline and ends at his chin like someone tries to cut his face off. 

“Hello, Lucien,” the king says casting his eyes down to where Lucien is still sitting on the ground. 

Anger rises in Lucien and he gets to his feet to stare down the king. 

The King huffs a laugh  
“you were right Ekon he still has that fight.” 

Lucien thought that voice sounded familiar, they were the ones talking about him. 

“if you would like to see me fight just take these chains off and I’ll show you” Lucien grins at the King, voice laced with anger. 

“mm I think not” 

“coward” the word comes out before Lucien can stop himself. 

As soon as the word is heard the king has Lucien by the throat crushing his windpipe. 

“If you didn’t have your uses I’d feed you to my men, then at least someone would enjoy your words. Especially as they make you scream.” The king growls right next to Lucien’s ear, then let’s go stepping back. 

Lucien sucks in deep breathes. 

“now if you're done trying to get killed, I have a few questions I’d like you to answer.”

The tall man with the scar down his face pulls a stack of appears Lucien hadn’t seen him carry up, in front of him and start flicking through the pages. 

“can you confirm that you were born in the Autumn court to the High Lord Beron and his wife the Lady of the Autumn Court?” the man says looking up to Lucien expectantly.

“what?” Lucien voices, very confused.

The man sighs and repeats the question. 

Lucien blinks several times, face scrunches up and answers yes with a confused tone. 

“Are you the last born of High Lord Beron’s sons’?”

“I don’t get why these questions are important. These are all common knowledge questions. Why aren’t you asking Tam-“

The King cuts Lucien off.  
“Answer the questions or spend another week with my men” 

Lucien glares at the king and answers  
“yes, I am the last born, to my knowledge at least” 

“and your magic abilities include fire manipulation, winnowing, and healing?”

“yes, I guess.” 

“what do you mean you guess?” the king says to Lucien. 

“well, I’m not great at healing, its more self-healing than anything else. And I can barely winnow that far. I mean it's average really. And my brothers are so much better at fire manipulation then me, mine is nothing.”   
Lucien rambles on, trying his best to make himself sound as less threating as possible and boring and useless. Anything to make them leave him alone. 

“mm well we-“ the King is cut off by a young fae male opening the tent flap.

“Sorry to interrupt my King but I have some urgent” the man looks to Lucien then back to the king and says” business to discuss with you” 

“and it cannot wait till I am done here?” the king says agitated.

“I’m afraid not sir”

“very well, Ekon finish up here”

The king then leaves the tent and leaves Lucien alone with the brutally scared Ekon.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? leave a comment and tell me. This is Updated on Fridays (AEST) and possibly other times when I get time to write.


End file.
